


Baby Steps

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t call Baekhyun as a stalker, because he is not. You can call him a puppy, but he is sure this is not a puppy love. He is just too much in love with Park Chanyeol from the next class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1125163/

Baekhyun is a smart boy. He knows that fact all too well.

He was the class president when he was in middle school and he won lots of science competitions.

He is now the class president in high school and he still wins lots of competitions.

He is the almost-nerd.

Well, not really a nerd but he brings lots of books to school and he wears his glasses while studying.

 

 

 

Even though he is the type of almost-nerd, he is also a normal boy and he has crushes here and there.

But still, the only one able to steal his heart again and again without really doing anything is no other than Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Who’s Park Chanyeol?

Park Chanyeol is only a normal school boy, put into the class beside Baekhyun’s and a lanky tree. Well, he is a human but he is very tall and it eases Baekhyun to find him in the crowd.

He is tall and he is handsome.

His smile is amazing and his voice is sexy.

His brain is smart and his laughter is contagious.

You might be asking, what’s so special about Park Chanyeol then, for Baekhyun to be so in love with him?

Then, Byun Baekhyun might as well tell you the whole story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was that first day of high school, where all the strangers were gathered together to listen to headmaster’s speech before they were to find their respective classes._

_Baekhyun fidgeted with his fingers, unable to shake the feeling of nervousness and the fear of not being able to cope with the high school life. He could be a bit matured from all the kids his age but he would still feel afraid in new places._

_He found himself seated in the seat by the corner of the huge auditorium, listening to the buzzing of chatters from the students who had known each other or those who were brave enough to make new friends._

_And Baekhyun?_

_He was forever the scared whimpering puppy._

_His teeth started clattering when the buzz died down and he could see the headmaster making his way towards the podium._

_The speech would start then they would be dismissed to find their class then they had to introduce themselves then he had to make new friends._

_No, Baekhyun couldn’t do it._

 

 

 

_There was a soft poke on his shoulder and Baekhyun spun his head to his right, only to find a boy with big shining eyes staring straight at him with a concerned gaze._

_“Are you okay?” His voice was surprisingly low and deep and Baekhyun couldn’t really think of anything else because his mind was too jumbled to even ogle over the boy._

_He gave the boy a gesture between a nod and a shake, because he didn’t really know what he was feeling right at that time._

_He was excited to be in high school yet he was afraid of not being able to do well._

_Baekhyun had a father, a mother, and an older brother to make proud of him._

_The boy seemed to be able to sense his nervousness and maybe that was why he granted him with a wide grin, silly but cute, and Baekhyun blinked his glassy eyes at the smile._

_“You must be nervous right now, don’t you? I’m feeling nervous, too! Gosh, but the excitement is overpowering my nervousness! I can’t wait to start my day as a highschooler!”_

_Baekhyun stopped feeling nervous at all as he paid more attention to the way the boy kept blabbering about his own feeling and soon he forgot that he was nervous. It might be silly, but this boy had a magical voice that could make Baekhyun calm in less than three minutes._

 

 

 

_“What’s,” Baekhyun spoke up for the first time ever since he stepped his foot in this school, stopping the boy from telling him how he had almost thrown up at the morning._

_“Yes?” The boy stopped talking and focused his attention on Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun couldn’t help but gulped the saliva down his throat._

_“W-What’s your name… if I may know?” He asked timidly, afraid that the boy would see him weird._

_The boy’s eyes shone brightly. “My name is Park Chanyeol!”_

_Baekhyun opened his mouth to introduce himself, but the headmaster started speaking and soon, their attention was brought back to the front._

_No other words were exchanged and Baekhyun thought his day would start soon._

 

 

 

_The tall boy named Park Chanyeol gripped onto his wrist gently when Baekhyun was about to leave, giving him one last grin._

_“Good luck!” He said, before waving and then ran off._

_Baekhyun watched his broad back as he ran; fists curled up and a smile on his own face._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since that time, Baekhyun couldn’t help but seek for the tall boy with bright smile everytime he goes to one place in the school ground. It can’t be help because the boy is extremely tall now that they are in their third grade or maybe because Baekhyun is too much in love with the boy who barely knows his presence.

A deep sigh leaves Baekhyun’s lips as he reaches up, standing on his tippy toes to try and grab the book on the top shelf. It’s unfortunate to be so short; he barely comes up to the third row of the shelves and now he has to grab the book from the first row, just imagine how cruel is that.

He could just stop humiliating himself, but this book is important for tomorrow’s quiz so he has to have it no matter how.

A strained whimper escapes him as Baekhyun jumps on his toes. He is trying his best, mind you.

 

 

 

Miracle comes in the unexpected time; because a long arm reaches above his head and a hand hands the book to him.

Baekhyun steps back, spinning around so fast that he almost feels dizzy; but he feels indeed dizzy because his long time crush is standing so close to him and happens to be his savior of the day.

Again.

He loses count on how many times Park Chanyeol has helped him in so many things.

But it seems that Park Chanyeol has never remembered him in any way.

 

 

 

“Here’s your book.” Said his deep voice, so low and calming. Baekhyun shivers.

“T-Thank you.” He replies, barely audible, just above a whisper.

But Park Chanyeol seems to hear it anyway and smiles widely at him, before walking away to the other shelf of books.

Baekhyun grips onto the book, unable to shake the giddy in his chest.

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol happens to be his savior for so many times that Baekhyun starts to think that maybe he could confess to the boy and have their happy ending.

Is this the sign? For Baekhyun to just go and gives the love letter he has prepared for a year?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another day. Another week. Another month.

And he finds himself doing this again.

Baekhyun hides behind the wall as he watches the love of his life walking along with his two best friends. Oh, how he wishes to be able to walk beside him.

Park Chanyeol is so perfect; Baekhyun couldn’t help but to fall again and again for him.

A violet-colored envelope is placed neatly inside his school bag and Baekhyun would never get the chance to give it to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But maybe it’s Baekhyun’s lucky day because on the next day, he encounters Oh Sehun who happens to be walking by himself.

It’s hard to find one of the three to be walking alone. And Oh Sehun seems to be a kind type so, why not?

 

 

 

“E-Excuse me?” He calls softly, too soft even, but Oh Sehun seems to hear him.

The boy spins around, blinking questioningly at him.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Baekhyun pushes his glasses up his nose bridge and struggles to find the sacred envelope in his school bag.

“Could you,” he stutters, “help me g-give this to C-Chanyeol-ssi?” His voice is too soft, just above a whisper and Baekhyun ignores the startled look coming from Oh Sehun.

No question coming from the boy and Baekhyun thanks his gesture. Oh Sehun nods at him before taking the envelope from his hand.

“Alright.”

Baekhyun bows at him gratefully while muttering, “Thank you,” before he runs for his life, not giving any chance if Oh Sehun happened to change his mind and did an interrogation at him.

Now all he has to wait is whether Park Chanyeol will be happy with his love confession.

Please. Give Baekhyun his happy ending!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days pass and Baekhyun loses his hope. No sign of Park Chanyeol reading his letter or even replying to him.

Ah, so this is how heartbreak feels.

Baekhyun understands now why people keep saying that first love never lasts.

 

 

 

With a grumpy pout over his mouth, Baekhyun shoves his book back into his bag and shuffles out of the class, ignoring the buzzing of the his classmates’ chatter. It’s his first heartbreak ever so just let him be.

Really, the only best friend Baekhyun has is his vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce.

 

 

 

The walk towards the gate is short when Baekhyun’s focus is to get back home as quick as possible and cry his eyes out.

 

 

 

A gentle tap stops him from walking any further and Baekhyun spins around to question whoever might need his help because help him God, he has never gotten angry at anyone.

Wide eyes and pretty smile and tall height greet him and Baekhyun sucks his breathe in.

Because Park Chanyeol is standing in front of him.

The main character of his first heartbreak story.

 

 

 

“Byun Baekhyun, isn’t it?” Park Chanyeol asks, the smile keeps hanging on his face and gets even wider when Baekhyun nods his head in shock.

“Can we talk? Not here, maybe a more private place?”

“W-W-Why is that?” Baekhyun squeaks, voice too timid and a hiccup is following soon after his last word.

Park Chanyeol grins and mutters an almost inaudible ‘cute’ before bending his knees to look at him in the eye.

“To talk about your letter. So, can we?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Park Chanyeol-ssi,_

 

_I know this is unexpected but through this short letter, I would like to tell you something._

_You don’t know me but we have met a lot. I see you everyday walking around the school with your friends. I’m not a stalker! So, don’t worry about that._

_With this, I would like you to know that I ~~lov~~ like you a lot. I’m not lying and this is not a joke! I’m serious, I swear!_

_Thank for giving the chance to read this. If this happened to offend you in anyway, please just destroy this letter and forget that you ever accepted it. You are not obliged to return my feeling or even reply this. Even without responding to this, I would conclude that you are angry at me, but please don’t hate me!_

_I’m sorry for taking your time. Please have a good life._

_From your biggest admirer,_

_Byun Baekhyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s embarrassing to see that sacred paper in front of his eyes again, but Baekhyun locks his gaze on the said paper and refuses to even lift his head. Park Chanyeol is sitting right in front of him so it’s kind of hard to stare at him.

“Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Why are you looking so uncomfortable?”

Baekhyun yelps, pushing the glasses he forgets to take off up his nose before shaking his head.

“N-N-No, no, I-I’m fine!!!”

Park Chanyeol stares at him for a while before chuckling softly, making Baekhyun stunned just by staring at his smiling face.

“You are… very cute.”

Let him die… Baekhyun could die happily… Park Chanyeol calls him cute!

“…t-t-thank you.”

 

 

 

 

“So, about the letter –”

“I-I’m sorry!” Baekhyun blurts suddenly, cutting the taller boy.

“What?”

“I’m sorry about the letter! Please don’t be angry at me! I don’t mean any harm! I’m just… just can’t hold it back anymore and I see you everyday and it’s scary because I’ve never felt like this before and your smile is pretty and I just can’t control my act and it –”

“Wow, wow. Calm down.” Park Chanyeol says with an amused smile playing on his mouth, making Baekhyun immediately shuts up and waits without breathing.

“First of all, you shouldn’t be sorry about telling your feeling; it’s even such a brave thing to do. I personally understand that very well.” Park Chanyeol says, muttering the last part only for himself to hear.

“And then, I’m not angry at you. In truth, I would like to thank you for giving me this letter,” he says, thumbing the paper gently.

“T-Thank me?” Baekhyun repeats slowly.

Park Chanyeol nods with a smile.

“Yes. The letter may be short but I can feel your sincerity from it. I really want to thank you for the letter, Baekhyun-ssi.”

That’s it? He only wants to thank him? No other thing?

Baekhyun feels his excitement dies down and bile crawling up his throat.

Alright, he is forever alone.

“I-I get it. I w-will get g-going then –”

“Wait! I’m not finished!” Park Chanyeol says, gripping onto his wrist gently and Baekhyun squeaks softly at the simple touch.

“Y-Yes?” Baekhyun gulps. The touch around his wrist loosens and he admits it’s disappointing that Park Chanyeol retracts his hand.

The tall boy grins, rubbing the back of his neck while speaking, “We don’t really know each other that well. It could be that you know me a lot more than I know about you, but… let’s start with being friends first? I honestly like the idea of you being my friend now that I have met you.”

Baekhyun feels relief yet disappointment wash over him. Okay, so apparently Park Chanyeol doesn’t reject him but he wants to start as a friend first?

Who is Baekhyun to even refuse this heavenly offer?

“A-Alright.”

“Give me your phone number for the first step.” Park Chanyeol says with a wide smile and Baekhyun starts reciting his numbers to him.

He ends up going back home with the addition in his contact list, under the name of Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first sign of them being in a friendly stage is when Chanyeol greets him in the library when Baekhyun is, once again, jumping on his toes to grab his desired book.

“Oops, I get you now.” Chanyeol mutters, more towards the book, but it’s enough to make Baekhyun blushes like a girl.

“T-Thank you.” He hugs the book to his chest, avoiding the stare coming from the tall boy.

“I start to remember that I seem to meet you lots of times before. Am I right?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun shuffles around with his shoes before he hears a silent chuckle coming from Chanyeol.

“Stop being so adorable. I can’t squeal because this is library. You are too cute, Baekhyun-ssi.”

Baekhyun internally screams on top of his lungs. His crush is calling him adorable and cute and all that.

“P-Please just call me Baekhyun.” He mutters. It’s embarrassing to be standing so close to his crush and even maintaining a conversation more than five words with him. Baekhyun shuffles away towards the table where his books are sprawled around, followed by the tall boy.

“You can call me Chanyeol, too, then. Don’t be so shy in front of me, Baekhyun. Anyway, what are you doing? Is it assignment? Exam?”

“I… I’m just making a review from my notes.” He replies, starting to loosen himself and act like he usually is.

Chanyeol hums at his statement before taking a seat beside him, staring straight.

“W-What are you doing here, Chanyeol?”

“Me? I’m planning to borrow a few books to study, but now that I see you here, maybe you could help me with this subject?” Chanyeol asks, smiling wide.

Baekhyun pushes his glasses up.

“You want me to help you with your study?” Baekhyun asks curiously because as far as he knows, Chanyeol is one of the best students (still under his rank, of course).

“Yeah. Would you?”

It might help him get closer to his crush and also make them more comfortable. It also doesn’t hurt to study that subject while helping Chanyeol, so…

“Sure. Why not?”

“Great! I’ll just grab my bag from my friends and I’ll get back here before you know it! Wait for me!” Chanyeol says, standing up

He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair gently before rushing out of the library.

Baekhyun buries his face into his arms and whimpers at how his chest is bubbling up in happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it really okay for you to leave your friends alone like this?” Baekhyun asks, scooting away to give more space to Chanyeol who has joined him back in the library.

The tall boy grins and nods. “Of course. Don’t worry about them. I’m sure Sehun and Kyungsoo would appreciate a rare time without me becausd apparently I’m talking too much and sometimes they are annoyed with my voice.” He laughs softly.

Baekhyun whines under his breath before blurting out, “I-I love your voice!”

Chanyeol stops laughing and stares at him with a soft gaze, making Baekhyun realizes what has he said and he secretly wishes Chanyeol doesn’t hear it.

But Chanyeol is just so kind and he grins. Leaning closer to Baekhyun, he gives his hair a gentle ruffle.

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun nods and bends his head down to hide his red face, much to Chanyeol’s amusement.

“L-Let’s just start.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Simple to say that it’s the best study Baekhyun has ever had. He has his crush sitting beside him and they are studying together.

Chanyeol is really nice. He keeps thanking Baekhyun whenever he solves a problem and grins widely at him. He is also smart. Baekhyun only has to explain once to him and Chanyeol gets it in less than a minute.

“You helped me a lot, Baekhyun. Thanks for today.” Chanyeol says as they walk out of the library because the librarian says it’s closing time.

Baekhyun shakes his head no, fiddling with his backpack.

“No, all I did just to explain a few things to you. You are already so smart, Chanyeol, so no need to thank me.”

Chanyeol smiles at his act and decides to sling an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder just to get more comfortable with the boy. It’s not hard to guess that Baekhyun is having another heart attack.

“Stop being so shy around me, Baekhyun. You are such a nice person.” He hears Chanyeol murmurs softly and Baekhyun swears he hears fireworks booming in the middle of this evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sky is slowly turning to orange and then violet as Baekhyun appreciates the time he is having with Chanyeol, even though they are only walking together towards the bus stop.

God knows how many times he has been imagining this.

He can’t help but to fall in love with Chanyeol again and again.

But, hey, he is friend-zoned. Baekhyun pouts at that thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey.” Chanyeol calls, gently poking his cheek with his finger.

Baekhyun squeaks at the innocent skin contact and he almost steps over his own leg, making Chanyeol grabs him firmly at his arm and laughs softly.

“Baekhyun, you are really cute. How come you haven’t gotten a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

Strike. The question strikes right at his chest.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know where the braveness is coming from, but he looks up into Chanyeol’s eyes and says,

“Because I’m in love with you.”

Chanyeol drops his arm from his shoulder, smile slowly disappearing.

It hurts when he sees Chanyeol is losing his smile because of what he has said. Baekhyun holds back the bile in his throat, internally scolding himself for ruining such a good mood.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just go first.” He mutters, bowing a bit and running towards the bus stop. He finds a bus coming up and quickly scrambles up into the vehicle, not even glancing at the other boy a few meters from the bus stop.

It’s enough because Baekhyun couldn’t even feel his heart right now.

It’s numbed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun thanks his mother for the dinner before helping her with washing the dishes to let her rest and watches the tv with his father.

The water running from the tap is warm and Baekhyun rubs the plate clean from any soap, while his mind is running so quick with various thought.

Why would he say that to Chanyeol?

They have just been friends for like, what, four days? And he has to ruin it just because he is selfish and he wants Chanyeol to know his feeling?

Baekhyun whines, knocking his head with his wet hand for being so stupid. He could have the highest rank in the whole school but when it comes to love, he is the dumbest person ever.

His parents are whispering sweet nothings in the living room and Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to disturb them so he silently climbs the stairs and heads to his room.

It’s dim because he doesn’t switch the light on, but it’s enough with the light from the moon in the sky up there.

Baekhyun crawls onto his bed and sighs, slumping completely against the fluffy covers.

His home works are done and he has no quiz tomorrow so he is left with nothing to do. Well, except for thinking about his crush.

How will Chanyeol think about him now? Will he find him annoying? Will he ignore him? Will he –

 

 

 

 

1 new message

From: Park Chanyeol

08:32 P.M.

_Hey, Baekhyun :)_

 

 

 

 

Is he dreaming? Is it really a message from Park Chanyeol?

With trembling fingers, Baekhyun types back a shy reply of ‘hi :)’.

It seems like Chanyeol is expecting his reply because even though Baekhyun is replying him five minutes later, the new message comes in less than a minute.

 

 

 

_What are you doing? Homework?_

 

 

 

Baekhyun bites back a squeal because is this the feeling of texting with your crush? His chest is undeniably full with rainbows.

_No homework. I have just finished my dinner :)_

Is it too flat? Should Baekhyun ask him back on what he is doing?

_Great! Anyway, Baekhyun, would you like to join me and my friend tomorrow for lunch?_

Could he?

_Is it okay? I don’t want to disturb you guys :)_

Baekhyun cuddles his giraffe plushy close to him as he waits for another reply. He is starting to get sleepy.

_Of course! Sehun and Kyungsoo won’t mind at all, don’t worry! So, will you?_

_Okay ^^_

_Yes! So, I’ll be waiting in front of your class tomorrow at break time because I need to talk about something to you :D_

Talk? What kind of talk?

_Alright._

_Good night, Baekhyun! :D_

_Night, Chanyeol._

 

 

 

“Yeah. Good night, Chanyeol-ah.” Baekhyun whispers before curling under the covers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol calls as soon as he sees the shorter boy walks out of the classroom. He jogs towards the said boy and grins down at him, seeing Baekhyun’s eye smile given to him.

“Hi, Chanyeol. Did you wait for long? I’m sorry, it’s Mr. Kang’s lesson just now.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Chanyeol says, waving his hand. “Anyway, Baekhyun, can we talk for a short while?”

He sees the shorter boy gulps down his saliva and decides not to mention about it. He could see that Baekhyun is feeling a bit nervous after yesterday so Chanyeol has to make things better before they go all awkward.

They stop by the bench a few meters from the classrooms and Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck.

“Um, about yesterday, I’m sorry.” He starts.

He sees Baekhyun blinks his eyes. “Why are you saying sorry? It was my fault for saying nonsense so it should be me who apologize to you.”

“Hey, it’s not nonsense, mind you.” Chanyeol says sternly because he doesn’t like how a love confession is being looked silly. It’s a good experience to love someone so you couldn’t judge them just because they couldn’t stop their feeling from bursting out.

“I was just a bit surprised, that’s all. I didn’t mean to ignore you or what yesterday, Baekhyun. But still, I want to thank you for your confession and let me tell you, I really admire your braveness for confessing like that.”

The blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks is pretty and Chanyeol would love to see it often.

“W-Why would you do that?” Baekhyun starts stuttering and let me tell you Chanyeol thinks it’s cute when he stutters.

 

 

 

 

The hallway is empty from any students. The only voice is coming from the lunch area and Chanyeol decides that he shouldn’t hold this any longer.

“Because every confession is beautiful and I was wrong to act that way yesterday. And also, I really appreciate your feelings for me so that’s why I want to ask you out for a date this weekend.”

He could see that his statement is having such a big impact towards the shorter boy because the blank look in Baekhyun’s eyes is kind of cute.

“Baekhyun?” He calls, stifling a chuckle as he pokes the boy’s cheek with his finger.

“…d-d-d-d-d-d-date?!” Baekhyun squeaks at him, eyes wide opened and Chanyeol grins. God, this boy is so cute. Even cuter than his friend, Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. Go out for a date with me, Byun Baekhyun.” He says gently yet firmly, to show that he is serious with this.

Baekhyun’s face reddens so red that Chanyeol’s afraid he is having a high fever.

The shorter boy opens up his mouth to say something but nothing comes out and he ends up opening and closing his mouth a few more times, gaping like a fish. Chanyeol decides to help him.

“Is that a yes?” He asks between his chuckles. Baekhyun gives him a few strong nods of his head.

“Alright. Let’s go and meet my friends. Come on, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun takes a few deep breathes to calm himself and Chanyeol grins at his cute gesture. He holds onto his upper arm to pull him to walk and let Chanyeol repeats this again: the way Baekhyun’s cheeks blush is so pretty that he would like to see it again and again.

He knows this is a bit too fast but he is starting to like this boy. Like really, really like him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers as he walks timidly behind his tall crush. He still can’t believe that Chanyeol has just asked him out for a date this weekend. Is this really happening? Or is he maybe still in his bed and dreaming?

“Baekhyun? Walk a bit faster or we will miss out break time,” Chanyeol says with a laugh, grabbing onto his upper arm and gently drags him forward to walk alongside him.

It causes slight blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks as he nods and keeps his head down. It’s still embarrassing to stare into Chanyeol’s eyes because it feels like the taller boy could read his mind.

“Don’t be nervous about meeting Sehun and Kyungsoo. They are friendly so just be yourself, Baekhyun.”

“Yes.” He whispers back. No, he is not nervous because he will meet his friends (a bit though) but he is more nervous of thinking what kind of outfit he should wear for the date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They step into the lunch room and Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He should make a good first impression in front of his crush’s friends.

“Hey, guys!” Chanyeol’s voice calls for his friends. Baekhyun could see the two friends of Chanyeol twist their head and find them walking closer towards the table they are currently occupying.

Baekhyun gulps when his eyes meet the eyes of Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo.

“Here, sit down,” Chanyeol gestures for him to sit on the spot beside the one Oh Sehun is sitting. Baekhyun shyly sits down and waits for Chanyeol’s next words.

“This is Sehun, you know him already,” he says, and Baekhyun nods because Oh Sehun helps him giving his love letter to Chanyeol, “and this is Kyungsoo!”

“I know Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says shyly, still unable to make any proper eye contact with the two boys, “He was my partner in music recital last year.” He whispers softly, hoping they could hear him.

Do Kyungsoo turns to him and taps his arm gently. “What’s your name? Sorry, I’m not really good at remembering people.” He whispers guiltily.

Chanyeol smiles at them, feeling excited because his friends are always the best. They are the nicest people he knows.

“His name is Baekhyun!” He answers instead of Baekhyun himself. It makes Baekhyun blushes and he nods in agreement to the introduction, feeling shy because all the attention is now on him.

“Not Minhyun?” Oh Sehun asks quietly. Do Kyungsoo scoffs and hits his head upside down.

“Nope, sorry.” Baekhyun says with an apologetic smile, wondering where the hell that Minhyun name comes from.

“You keep on spelling his name on the wrong way,” Chanyeol fakes a hiss towards Oh Sehun, pretending to hit him.

“No need to be so defensive over him, Chan. People make mistakes.” Oh Sehun argues, sticking his tongue out to annoy him.

Baekhyun smiles at their interaction, the three of them are so close and so friendly. He kind of wishes to have friends like them.

“Oh, the snacks! Wait here, Baekhyun. Talk to him, guys!” He says to his two friends while he stands up and heads towards the food selling aunties.

Baekhyun fidgets on his seat uncomfortably and locks his gaze down onto his fingers on top of his lap, playing with the sticking skin beside his nail.

“So, Baekhyun, right?” Oh Sehun says, startling Baekhyun and he yelps out a squeak of ‘yes!’

It makes the two boys beside him to laugh at him, while muttering words around ‘cute’ and ‘shy puppy’.

Baekhyun bites down his bottom lip in embarrassment. Great, he embarrasses himself in front of his potential new friends. Just great, Baekhyun.

“Are you Chan’s boyfriend?” Do Kyungsoo’s question startles him even more and he chokes on his saliva, waving his hand to deny it.

It still will take him a very long time to be able to be called as Chanyeol’s boyfriend. Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to be called that way, who knows.

“You are not?” The two boys ask in disappointment, shoulder sagging down.

Baekhyun doesn’t really understand that response so he ends up giving them a nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you guys talking about, looking all gloomy?” Chanyeol comes, holding two boxes of banana milk and two wraps of sandwich and he places it down in front of Baekhyun who panics at being served by his crush and mutters a ‘thank you so much!’

Chanyeol grins and waves him a welcome.

“You never grab my snacks for me,” Oh Sehun says to Chanyeol, eyebrow furrowed teasingly.

“Because you always end up taking your lunch first, dummy.” Chanyeol challenges him back, ripping the plastic and starts eating.

“Come on and eat, Baekhyun.” He nudges Baekhyun on his shoulder and the boy stumbles and starts pushing the straw of his milk.

“Y-Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We were talking about Soo not staying at the university dorm.” Oh Sehun starts talking to Chanyeol and it picks his interest.

Baekhyun stays out of the conversation just because he is not close to them. He can’t be disturbing them more. He has done enough of sitting here and bursting the bubble of those three.

“Really? Then it’s only me and Sehun?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol seems to think about it before he turns to Baekhyun and stares straight at him.

“Baekhyun, where will you go after high school? Which university?”

The shorter boy puts down his sandwich and starts worrying his bottom lip. Of course, they are nearing the graduating exam and they will continue to the university.

“I… I’m entering A university.”

Three gasps coming from the boys and Baekhyun blinks repeatedly when Chanyeol grabs him by his shoulder and there’s a wide smile on his face.

“Really?! Then we are entering the same university!”

Oh God blesses Baekhyun and his luck. He can ogle at Park Chanyeol again for the next four years.

“And what major you are choosing?”

“M-Music.”

Another silent cheers coming from the three boys. “We are fated to be together, Baekhyun.”

Fated.

To be together.

Oh how he wishes Chanyeol knows what kind of effect those words have to Baekhyun.

“Are you staying in the dorm?”

“Y-Yes.”

Chanyeol looks so happy at his answer and Baekhyun replies his smile reluctantly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talk some more while finishing their snacks before talking about studying.

“I’m on the seventh unit of chemistry,” Chanyeol announces proudly.

“No way!” Do Kyungsoo yelps.

“I’m on eight.” Oh Sehun says.

Baekhyun can’t say that he has finished the whole book, right?

“How could you guys be so quick? Chan, tell me your secret!” Do Kyungsoo demands an explanation and Chanyeol breathes proudly, throwing an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I have the best tutor here.” He says with a wide smile, making Baekhyun crushes the remaining bite of his sandwich in his hands.

“Oh… **_Oh._** ”

The two friends snicker at him and Baekhyun doesn’t even need a mirror to know just how red his face is.

“I see. Studying in between romance, huh, Park Chanyeol?” Oh Sehun teases him, laughing and Baekhyun could hear giggles coming from Do Kyungsoo.

Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing.

“Stop teasing us, you dummies!” Chanyeol defends them with a fake groan.

Us.

He says us.

Gosh, Baekhyun could fly to heaven!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

He stops writing down resume from the book and stares at Chanyeol who is sitting right beside him. They are currently in the library again and doing their own homework. Baekhyun really loves the fact that Chanyeol joins him in his study time for almost everyday.

“Yes?”

“Relax a bit. You have been writing for almost an hour.”

Baekhyun yelps and glances at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Oh no, I should go now!” He says while closing his books and putting his pencils and eraser into his pencil case.

“What’s wrong? Where are you going?”

Baekhyun tidies up the table and zips his backpack. “I need to do the groceries today. It’s my turn to prepare the dinner.”

Chanyeol makes an ‘oh’ face before stuffing his things into his bag as well.

“I’m coming with you, can I?”

“Oh no, no, it’s okay! It’s far and you should continue studying!” Baekhyun motions him to sit back but Chanyeol shakes his head.

“I want to come with you. I’m tired of studying already.”

“But –”

“No more but. Come on!” Chanyeol slings an arm over his shoulder and starts dragging him out of the library.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you always go to the groceries this far, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks when they sit down in a bus.

Baekhyun stops looking outside of the window and nods.

“Not really that often, at least twice a week. There’s no big market near our house and dad is always coming home at six and mom will be too tired to go back and through so I volunteer myself.”

Chanyeol smiles at him. “You are really kind, Baekhyun.”

The compliment makes Baekhyun shies away from his stare and locks his gaze out of the window. He needs fresh air because oh gosh, his crush is sitting beside him in a bus, their arms are touching oh noooooooooooo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol keeps his eyes locked onto the boy beside him as he inspects him. Baekhyun has such soft hair and he knows it from the times he ruffles the boy’s head. He doesn’t see the boy’s glasses anymore and he could see Baekhyun’s eyes clearer. His eyes are droopy like a sad puppy and people usually don’t really want their eyes to be that way but it weirdly fits Baekhyun and making him so cute.

Oh well, how could Chanyeol miss someone as cute as, or maybe even cuter, than his friend Kyungsoo? As far as he knows, Kyungsoo is the cutest in his life; but now that he knows Baekhyun, he starts to have doubt in his mind.

The wind blows from the opened window and Chanyeol can smell the natural sweet scent from Baekhyun. It’s like honey, but not entirely honey, it’s mixed with something more like chocolate and there’s a bit spicier like cinnamon. It’s really unique.

He watches Baekhyun’s fingers fidget with the strap of his backpack in top of his lap and let Chanyeol tells you it’s cute. There’s skin sticking out from beside his thumb nail and he is sure Baekhyun has played with it before. There’s no way it sticks out by itself.

His little feet tap against the bus ground softly and Chanyeol pays more attention to them now. It’s cute. Everything Baekhyun does is so cute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s our stop.” Baekhyun says when the bus slows down towards the bus stop. Chanyeol nods at him and grabs onto his bag, going down the bus then.

Once the bus drives away, Baekhyun tells him to follow him as he rummages through the side pocket of his backpack. Cute; even the way he pulls out the crumpled paper is cute.

They walk along the side road and Chanyeol keeps his gaze on the shorter boy walking in front of him while reading the shopping list. Baekhyun mumbles the list of things he should buy while stepping into the intersection, not aware of a man riding his bicycle.

With a swift move, Chanyeol loops an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder from behind, pulling him back until he bumps against his chest. Baekhyun lets out a loud yelp, resembling a surprised puppy and it’s a really cute sound, as the bicycle rides away.

The shorter boy twists his neck, looking up at his savior with wide innocent eyes, yet the pink blush on his cheeks is so adorable and obvious.

“Watch your surroundings, will you?” Chanyeol asks amusedly, his other palm reaches up to ruffle his hair affectionately while he keeps his other arm locked around the shorter boy.

Baekhyun whimpers out a quiet ‘y-yes’ and waits for him to release him. Chanyeol chuckles at his cuteness; he is suddenly so quiet and timid, it’s surprisingly really cute.

Once he drops his arm from him, Baekhyun rushes to cross the road without waiting for him. Chanyeol laughs at his act and quickly runs after him.

“Hey, wait for me, Baekhyun-ah,” he comes up to him, unconsciously locking his elbow with the shorter boy’s.

He feels Baekhyun freezes and stills, making Chanyeol realizes what he has just done. Strangely, he doesn’t feel like doing anything wrong, it’s just feels right.

“L-Let’s just… h-hurry up…” Baekhyun mutters lowly, head bent down in embarrassment as he tugs Chanyeol’s arm with his.

Cute. Cute. Cute.

Gosh, how many times has he thought Baekhyun is cute today?

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s nice to go shopping Baekhyun. It’s cute to see him grabbing things and dropping them into the cart. Chanyeol helps him by pushing the cart as he lets the shorter boy to pick things so they could end up quicker.

“Let me help you.” Chanyeol says, grabbing the plastic bags from his hands. Baekhyun refuses but Chanyeol ignores him and walks out to wait for him outside. He sees the shorter boy lets out a huff and a pout playing on his lips.

Cute.

“So, where do you live?”

“It’s about twenty minutes walk from here. You should go home, Chanyeol. I could do this myself.”

“No way. I want to see where you live. Besides, do you think I would be that cruel to let you carry all these heavy things with your frail little hands?” He teases, just so he could see that pout again.

And true to his thought, Baekhyun pouts up at him.

“I’m not frail and I’m not little.”

“Look at our size difference and you will believe me then.” Chanyeol is slowly losing his mind. He doesn’t know why he keeps teasing Baekhyun. He just wants to see his pout and to listen to his voice again and again.

Baekhyun grumbles under his breath, ignoring him and walking a bit faster to leave him alone. Chanyeol laughs loudly at his act. Gosh, Baekhyun is so adorable.

The rest of the walk is spent with them chatting lightly before Baekhyun stops and announces that they have arrived.

“Nice house.” Chanyeol comments while putting down the plastic bags in front of the doorstep.

Baekhyun fiddles with his house keys before bowing to him gratefully and continues to thank him.

“It’s fine. I want to come with you. Now, go inside and start your dinner.” He pats the shorter boy on his head.

Baekhyun nods and thanks him once again before giving him one of that pretty eye smiles. Chanyeol stills as he sees it, because seriously though, it’s really… cute.

The shorter boy twists the key and before he could open the door, Chanyeol moves on instinct and grabs him by his wrist, turning him around.

“Don’t forget about our date.” He says, bending down to stare into those puppy eyes.

Baekhyun blinks and parts his mouth to speak but Chanyeol beats him to it.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at ten. Dress prettily, Baekhyun.” He smiles, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair a bit longer than he usually does.

Baekhyun’s red face is pretty. And cute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol pats his head twice before walking away from his house with a wave, not waiting for any response from Baekhyun.

It’s an interesting day for him.

He gets to see various expression from Baekhyun and the most important of all, he comes to a conclusion that Baekhyun is insanely cute.

Well.

He likes Baekhyun a bit more after today.

A bit, bit, plus bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ma?” Baekhyun peeks into the living room where his mother is currently vacuuming the floor.

The woman glances to her son, stopping the machine to be able to hear him clearer.

“Yes?”

“I… can you… can you help me a bit?” The boy whispers softly under his breath, unable to look into her eyes.

“What is it?” She asks while putting down the machine and then goes closer to the boy.

Baekhyun stays silent before he grabs his mom by her arm and drags her to his room. Once inside, the woman stares in disbelief at the messy room because Baekhyun is always the neat kid. It’s surprising to see his whole closet is like a war zone.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I… I need your help. What should I wear?” Baekhyun points onto three different sets of outfits lying on top of the bed.

The woman sends him a look, “Where are you going?” She asks as she sits down on his bed and touches the shirt her son very rare to wear.

The boy fiddles with his fingers, a light pink starting to paint his face. She watches him with interest and she starts to understand where this is heading. She just needs to hear it from his mouth.

“I’m… I will be going to a date…”

The words are being whispered so soft, that she could have missed them, but she hears them very clearly. It’s not every day her son says that he is going out for a date. This is the first, actually.

“You are going to date? Seriously, Baekhyun? My little shy bun-pup?”

Baekhyun grunts embarrassedly, one foot stomping down onto the floor. He hates it when his mom calls him that. She loves teasing him, saying that he is a mix of bunny and puppy. He just can’t understand the way his mother thinks.

“Maaaa!”

She laughs, oh sweet boy.

“Okay. You tell me first. Who’s the lucky person?”

The boy stills again and chews down on his bottom lip. She can’t help but to let out a fond sigh. He is so big already, but he still acts so cute like a kid. How could she let him go to the university?

“It’s… it’s C-Chanyeol.”

Wait. The name rings the bell in her head. She hears that name way too often.

“Your forever crush? Baekhyun, you are dating him?”

“No!” Baekhyun shakes his head quickly to deny it, “W-We are friends and, and he- he says he wants to take me out for a… date.”

“Baby,” she coos at him, pulling him closer to hug him, “I’m so happy for you. Be good, okay? Wait, it should be him to be good to you.”

Baekhyun huffs into her shoulder but he hugs her back.

“I’m so nervous, Ma.”

“Why, everyone will be nervous on their first date. Take deep breathes and think about Mongmongie.”

Baekhyun laughs at the mention of his puppy now sleeping on the kitchen floor. That little lazy but cute puppy.

“What if I messed up, Ma? He will hate me.” He mumbles.

“Why would you mess up? Are you going to throw soda to him? You plan to push him into the fountain? No, right?” She pats his head. Baekhyun snuggles into her shoulder.

“What do I do when I don’t come up to his expectation? He won’t want to hang out with me anymore.”

“Baekhyun, you are my big boy. You are more mature than this. Think smarter, you have the brain, baby.”

Baekhyun grunts into her shoulder and nods his head.

“Now, you wear that red sweater and the black jeans I just bought you.”

“What? But that sweater looks so old, Ma!”

“It’s not old, excuse you. You look cute in it. Now, chop, chop.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun ends up standing in the middle of the living room, wearing the red sweater that fit him on the torso but not for his arms because they are hanging more than his fingers. He keeps glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, as it’s nearing ten.

“Ma, give me more power. I won’t mess up, right?” He questions nervously.

The woman rolls her eyes, “No. Don’t doubt yourself. You are my child and none of my child is a chicken.”

“But I’m your only child, Mama.” Baekhyun stifles a laugh at her.

The door bell rings and he freezes on his spot. His mother sends him a grin and she walks to the door.

There stood Chanyeol with a gentle smile on his face. He bows to her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Byun. Is Baekhyun ready yet?” He asks politely.

The woman smiles back, “Why, hello. Such a polite young man. You must be Chanyeol, right? Baekhyun talks a lot about you.”

“Ma!” Baekhyun’s alerted voice is heard from the inside of the house, making Chanyeol laughs softly.

“I’m flattered that you know me. Yes, I am Chanyeol and I would really like to know what Baekhyum has been talking about me.”

Baekhyun runs to the door with a pout, “Ma, don’t- H-Hi, Chanyeol.”

The tall boy grins at him.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Are you ready?”

The boy shyly nods his head and glances at his mother. The woman gives his back an encouraging push before she waves him bye.

As the door is closed, Baekhyun bends his head down to avoid having any eye contact with his crush.

Chanyeol smiles amusedly at him, before he bends his knees to look at his face.

“I’m right up here, Baekhyun-ah.”

The boy yelps and mutters a soft sorry, before stuttering jumble of words. It makes Chanyeol laughs fondly at him.

“So, let’s just go or we will just remain here in your porch.”

Baekhyun nods his head, walking a few steps behind Chanyeol. He stares at the way Chanyeol is dressed, as he doesn’t want to over dress himself.

Chanyeol is wearing a similar kind of sweater, just in the color of navy blue, with dark brown pants. He just looks so amazingly handsome.

The tall boy stops walking all of sudden, making Baekhyun bumps into his back and whines.

“Stop walking behind me and walk with me, Baekhyun.”

The boy nods and Chanyeol gives him a soft smile.

“So, I want to tell you that you look even cuter than usual today.”

Baekhyun feels his breathe hitches in surprise at the compliment and he looks up, only to find the taller boy staring at him intently. The stare is so heavy and Baekhyun couldn’t help but blushes red.

“T-Thank you... You look handsome just like you usually do, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle.

“Oh, you think I’m handsome?”

Baekhyun’s face burns. Chanyeol laughs at him. Gosh, this boy is so adorable, he can’t help it.

With a bubbly laugh, the taller boy wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and pulls him closer.

“I want you to be more comfortable with me, Baekhyun. Just say what you want to say. Do what you want to do. Don’t hold back.”

Baekhyun looks up to him, taken aback. Chanyeol smiles at the sight of the shorter boy staring up at him with curious, innocent round eyes. He is so cute, oh my goodness.

He reaches forward to poke Baekhyun on his button-like nose.

“Be more confident. This is our first date, so let’s have fun. Okay?”

Baekhyun parts his mouth for a second before a small smile is gracing his mouth.

“Okay.” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol grins and maneuvers the boy under his arm to walk faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They get into a cafe where they order some food and to chat around.

With two plates of waffles, a bowl of cookies, and two glasses of milkshake, Chanyeol starts the day with light conversation.

It’s really refreshing to talk to Baekhyun. There are expressions of the shorter boy being happy where his eyes disappear into crescents. When he is frowning, his nose twitches. When he is holding back a laugh, he bites down on his bottom lip. When he is thinking, his eyes dart here and there.

Chanyeol puts his chin down on his palm as he listens to the story of Baekhyun trying to find his lost puppy in the park. The boy is telling the story with an excited tone, his eyes twinkle as he mentions his pet, and his little fingers make gestures to reenact the scene.

It makes Chanyeol smiles in delight. Baekhyun is such a sun. He shines so bright and he makes him feels so warm in his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol? Is it boring? I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun mutters as he realizes that the taller boy is barely listening to him but instead just stares.

He fiddles with the strap of his milkshake as the glass is empty from the drink.

“No, it’s not like that. I just... You are just so cute, Baekhyun.”

Okay. Chanyeol admits it. He is staring.

But how can he not? When all Baekhyun does are talking, smiling, simply being cute, and now he is blushing.

Chanyeol grins and pokes the shorter boy on his red cheek.

“You are warm, Baekhyun. We need ice to cool you down,” he teases.

Baekhyun gives him a pout but the pink on his cheeks remains. The sight is just so cute.

“I don’t need anything to cool down! I just-”

He stops when his eyes catch the sight of the thing the waiter is bringing to the other person just a few tables away. Chanyeol glances at what he is staring at and a chuckle leaves his mouth.

“You want that ice cream, Baekhyun?”He asks.

Baekhyun has this dreamy gaze in his eyes. He looks at Chanyeol hopefully, like a little kid begging to his mother.

“Can we have that? I promise to share!” He begs. He practically begs, with his sad puppy eyes.

Who is Chanyeol to say no to him?

“Sure.”

Baekhyun smiles so brightly and he does a small yes with his fist.

Yep. Cute, indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol watches as a happy Baekhyun blabbers about the delicious ice cream they have just shared a moment ago. As they walk along the street, Chanyeol can’t help but to think how this date goes way very entertaining and exciting. They may have not done anything in particular other than eating and talking, but every second he spends with Baekhyun feels so important.

He wonders whether Baekhyun feels the same as him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun skips on his steps as he walks beside Chanyeol, still very much loving the vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and very much more comfortable now to act as he usually does.

He yelps however, when Chanyeol grabs his hand.

As he looks up in shock, the taller boy is grinning at him.

“No date is perfect without holding hands, don’t you think so?” Chanyeol says with a teasing grin, but Baekhyun can see the slight tint on his cheeks.

Sure, Chanyeol might seem to be so attractive and gentle and perfect, but he is very much a clumsy dork and a cute young man. Baekhyun knows this after years of stalking, ah no, observing.

He knows that Chanyeol is easily flustered when he is being teased by his friend. He is also clumsy and bumps his head here and there. He sometimes also is an awkward turtle who makes weird jokes.

Despite him being all those, Baekhyun knows why Chanyeol looks so perfect when he is with him. Because Baekhyun is easier to be flustered than him, clumsier than him, and more awkward than him. Baekhyun is just more weird than Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol twists his wrist so that their fingers are tangled together.

Baekhyun is too lost in his thought that he doesn’t realize when Chanyeol is leaning down tohim.

“Stop being a blank puppy and pay more attention to me.” Chanyeol pouts.

The sight makes Baekhyun blinks and he is very happy because this is the first time Chanyeol shows him that cute pout.

So, instead of blushing, Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh.

“You are pouting, Chanyeol.” He points it out while laughing softly, his eyes disappearing again.

The taller boy stills at the sight of the other laughing. He should have pouted more often to see this laugh!

Chanyeol fakes a grunt and tugs their tangled hands forward to continue walking. None of them realize when they have stopped.

“You are so going to get it for laughing at me.” The taller boy says, faking his face.

Baekhyun keeps laughing at him, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Ah. Chanyeol sighs in content. Such a cute boy he gets as his date.

With a smile gracing his lips, Chanyeol tightens their holding hands. He wants to do something, but he is not sure whether it is proper or not.

But... Whatever.

So, with a determined heart, he dips low enough and presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. It stops the shorter boy from giggling and now he stares up with wide eyes at Chanyeol, who is having a red face after he does it.

“C-Chanyeol...?”

The tall boy huffs, glancing away.

“You are being too cute. I can’t help myself.” He mumbles to hide his embarrassment.

Shit. He can feel how warm his face is. He has been doing his best to hide his dorky self from Baekhyun ever since he knows him but now after he finds out just how fond he is towards the shorter boy, Chanyeol can’t help but to show his clumsy real self. He just hopes Baekhyun will still like him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun blinks before he bends his head down, gaze coming to lock onto his shoes.

Chanyeol has just given him a kiss. A simple but very surprising one.

A soft whimper unconsciously escapes his mouth. He still can’t believe the fact that he is having a date with his crush, then they are holding hands, and now he also gets a kiss.

Just how lucky he is?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol notices the puppy-like whimper coming from Baekhyun. He can see the shy boy turns even shier and gosh, he wants to hug him close and gives him everything he asks for.

“Cute.” He whispers with a chuckle; his fingers tightening their links with Baekhyun’s.

Let’s just say it is the best first date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has such a special place in my heart. We are getting into the main plot, guys. Hope you like this. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun stifles a laugh as Chanyeol continues doodling on the sheet of paper and pushes it close to him.

As they are studying together because final exams are in less than five days. They are really amazing to be able to go for a date when their exams are nearing. But well, Baekhyun has everything memorized in his head. He is the rank one after all.

When he is writing down everything he has memorized onto the stack of papers, Chanyeol steals a sheet and begins to doodle weird things at it. He says that they have studied enough and it is time for them to rest for at least fifteen minutes.

“Chanyeol, I don’t understand what it is.” Baekhyun whispers as he laughs over the weird character of monster-alike drawn on the paper.

The tall boy huffs. No one tells him he can’t draw.

“It’s puppy! Baekhyun, have your eyes gone worse?” He leans close, pulling the glasses away from the other and ignoring the yelp from him.

Baekhyun mutters a continuous series of “give them back” but Chanyeol is having too much fun of teasing him. He has long found out that a pouting Baekhyun is so adorable.

“No way. I’m going to borrow this for a while.” Then he sticks his tongue out.

The shorter boy pouts even wider, “How do I study now?”

“You should stop. You have been boring holes into those papers for two hours, Baekhyun. It’s not good... for the papers.”

Silly Chanyeol. Should he tease the other again and again just to see his pout?

Baekhyun throws his hands in the air, giving up at the silly giant and slumping down onto the table, chin on top of the papers. He sighs, suddenly feeling so tired for studying over and over again. He can’t help it though, this will be the last time he studies this hard because after the final exams are done, he won’t be a high school student anymore. University life is waiting for him.

“Baekhyun, you write with pencil just now.” Chanyeol says, starting a new topic all of the sudden.

“Yes? What is wrong with that?”

Chanyeol snorts in amusement, pulling him up then tipping his head up. Baekhyun lets out a sound of confusion because why would Chanyeol make him stare up to the ceiling?

“You have chemistry formulas plastered to your chin, silly.” The taller boy laughs softly while rubbing the other’s chin to wipe it.

“Oh.” Baekhyun mutters, feeling shy for getting such care and attention.

“There.” Chanyeol ruffles his hair after he finishes.

Baekhyun grunt, feeling his locks sticking here and there from the ruffling. Chanyeol really enjoys ruffling his hair just because he is so tall.

“Let’s get out, Baekhyun.”

“What? No! I need to study more.”

Chanyeol has this disbelief look on his face.

“Just one more hour,” Baekhyun begs, one finger sticking out as he pleads, “please?”

Then again, who is Chanyeol to deny such adorable request?

“Alright. Just for another hour. No more.”

Baekhyun throws a cute little fist up in celebration before he grabs his pencil back. Chanyeol grins at him, before putting the glasses back on top of his nose even though he still wants to play with them.

He gets a cute thankful smile from Baekhyun though so it’s fine.

As exams will start in no less than three days, they get a break to study at home.

Chanyeol sighs while leaning back onto his computer chair, spinning it around in boredom. He hears a snicker coming from his friend.

“I bet he is thinking about his lover boy again,” Sehun’s voice mutters not so discreetly.

Kyungsoo giggles, “Of course! There is no way Chan will be able to not think about such cutie!”

“Hey, Chan. Why don’t you call Minhyun-”

“It’s Baekhyun.” Chanyeol cuts in.

“-and ask him to come to your house? We can study together.” Sehun ignores him.

Chanyeol sighs, again.

“I don’t want to disturb him. He needs his own time to study.”

Kyungsoo lets out a not so manly squeal, sounding a lot like girls in the cartoon with “kya” voice. Sehun snorts.

“Being a gentleman, are you?”

Chanyeol feels his face burns. “S-Shut up!”

“You guys spend so much time together in the library. What are you doing?” Sehun asks, putting down his pencil.

“What else are you doing in a library, Hun? Of course studying.” Chanyeol mutters.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No way! You must be cuddling or flirting or maybe kissi-”

“No!” Chanyeol cuts with a red face, because damn it, he doesn’t need his friends to discuss what he has dreamt a night ago.

Sehun laughs, throwing his head back.

“You are clearly imagining it, Chan! Don’t ever try to deny it!”

“I... I am not!”

Both of his friends are laughing at him and Chanyeol slumps back onto his chair. Damn it, they won’t stop for a while.

But, really. He has dreamt about going on a trip with Baekhyun a night ago and they have fun. Then they have kissed just like in the drama, where there is sun set as the background and their fingers have gotten tangled together.

Shit. He really needs to stop staring at Baekhyun’s mouth when he talks.

It is as if Baekhyun had known that he is thinking about him, because suddenly Chanyeol hears his phone rings and the caller is no other than Baekhyun.

With movement so quick, Chanyeol has his phone pressed onto his ear as he breathes out, “Baekhyun?”

“Hey, Chanyeol. I’m sorry for disturbing but I want to ask whether you have my chemistry paper or not.” He hears Baekhyun’s soft voice whispers into the phone.

“Chemistry paper?” Chanyeol mutters under his breathe and starts to shuffle his papers and books around.

In between his scrawny and messy writing, there is one paper written with pretty and cursive writing and Chanyeol grins.

“Yeah. It gets stuck in between my Biology.”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh, “Ah, I thought I lost it somewhere...”

“Do you need me to bring it to you?”

“No, no! Just keep it, I don’t want to bother you anymore. I don’t need it until Wednesday anyway.” Baekhyun mutters into the phone softly, making Chanyeol smiles like an idiot.

“Okay. But you tell me when you need it. I will bring it to you, okay?”

Baekhyun laughs softly, “Okay, Chanyeol.”

The sound of his laugh sends weird butterflies to Chanyeol’s stomach. What has he eaten this morning?

“Hey, Baekhyun?” He calls.

“Yes?”

“Take a break, will you? I bet you haven’t rest ever since you wake up.”

The silence coming from Baekhyun is enough of an answer and Chanyeol feels proud to be able to know his habit but also annoyed because Baekhyun has been forcing himself too hard again.

“I... I will rest after I finish this chapter.” Baekhyun’s soft voice says.

It brings a smile on Chanyeol’s face, “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“You better rest for real! I will call to check on you later!” Chanyeol huffs and he gets a soft laugh as the response.

“Alright. I will not disturb you anymore-”

“You are not disturbing me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol cuts with a frown.

Baekhyun hums softly, “But still. I need to hang up because I need to finish the chapter review and because I promise to rest after this.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol breathes out, already feels like missing the other boy, “see you, Baekhyun.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol-ah.”

Then the call ends. Chanyeol sighs.

As he drops his phone back onto the desk, he hears muffled giggles and snorts and what the hell is that voic-

“Shit!” He curses, spinning around to see Sehun and Kyungsoo smiling from ear to ear. He has forgotten that he has his two friends here with him.

“So much of falling for him.” Sehun snorts, furrowing an eyebrow at him.

Kyungsoo keeps giggling, “The both of you are so cute, Chan! You should have heard yourself!”

Chanyeol grunts in embarrassment, ears getting red and face warming up. He is so screwed. He won’t hear the end of this anytime soon.

“Go home, you two.” He grumbles childishly, but his two friends keep laughing at him.

When the exam day comes, Chanyeol has the whole Biology words memorized in his brain but everything feels like flying away when he sees Baekhyun standing in front of his locker. With a happy skip, he comes towards the other boy and taps him on his shoulder.

“Baekhyun!”

“Hello, Chanyeol. Do you sleep well? Are you ready for the first exam?” Baekhyun greets him with a soft smile hanging on his face and gives him questions.

Chanyeol grins widely.

“I’m ready... I think.”

Baekhyun lets out that soft laugh again and Chanyeol feels his heart soars up to the sky. His day is going to be amazing after he listens to that laugh. He is sure of it.

“You will do well. I trust you.” Baekhyun says with a reassuring smile.

Chanyeol sighs fondly, “I’m sure you will do better. Let’s finish this war week and go for another date.” He proposes.

A slight tint of pink creeps onto Baekhyun’s face and the shorter boy immediately glances down to his shoes.

“O-Okay.”

Funny that he can be so shy with a few magic words. Chanyeol feels the urge to squish the boy into his arms but he holds back because this is school and they will have their exam started in no less than fifteen minutes.

“Do your best, Baekhyun.” He says, patting the boy on his head gently.

Baekhyun grants him a cute smile.

Ah, Chanyeol knows he will do well now.

When the last paper is taken away by the teacher, Chanyeol and almost everyone in his class are throwing their pencil down onto the table.

Finally.

The war week has ended and it means they are free for long until their university life will start. Chanyeol can’t help but to shiver in excitement because just imagining waking up without the need to go to school is like a dream. He can just laze around, watch movies, sleep late at night, and most importantly... go to numerous dates with Baekhyun.

Speaking of Baekhyun...

Chanyeol jolts and starts shoving his things into his bag before he excitedly waits for the crowd to walk faster out of the classroom. He needs to see Baekhyun. A week without any proper conversation with him makes Chanyeol almost goes crazy.

He makes it in time just as Baekhyun slowly walks out of his own classroom. Upon seeing an excited Chanyeol standing a meter away from him, Baekhyun blinks before smiling so brightly.

“Baekhyun!” He calls his name excitedly.

The shorter boy laughs at him and walks close to him.

“Hey, Chanyeol. How’s your last exam?”

“Is this the time to talk about exam? We are free now!”

Baekhyun laughs with a hand covering his mouth, making Chanyeol’s head spins around as he stares at the sight. It’s so cute, oh my gosh.

“Let’s go get that ice cream!” Chanyeol breaks out of his thought and he blurts the words out before his brain can make any sense.

Baekhyun yelps when the taller boy holds his hand and starts to drag him out of the school ground. He barely manages to say hi to both Sehun and Kyungsoo but the two wave him off with an amused smile hanging on their own respective face upon seeing such an excited giant dragging a certain midget away.

“C-Chanyeol, slow down,” Baekhyun mutters in embarrassment because this is just the second time they hold hands and Chanyeol is already doing this in public where people who know them can see and gossip about it around.

“I can’t! We need this ice cream to cool the steam in our brain.”

Baekhyun breaks out into a soft laugh and gives up trying to slow the boy because it is clear that Chanyeol is not going to stop anytime soon.

They get onto the cafe they have that ice cream in a record time and Baekhyun barely opens his mouth but Chanyeol has already recited his order to the man behind the counter.

It only takes a moment before a large bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce comes to them. Baekhyun watches like a little kid as the chocolate sauce drips onto the bottom of the bowl.

Chanyeol grins.

Baekhyun looks up at him with round eyes.

“Can I?” He whispers shyly.

The taller boy grins, scooping a spoonful of ice cream and pushing it in front of Baekhyun’s lips.

“Dig in.”

As they finish a plate of cheese cake after the bowl of ice cream is emptied, Baekhyun leans onto the chair with a satisfied smile.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

The said boy grins, staring in amusement.

“No. Thank you, Baekhyun-ah.”

The shorter boy blinks questioningly.

“Why me?”

“Because,” Chanyeol starts, smiling to him, “just seeing you digging the ice cream like a kid makes me feels accomplished.”

Baekhyun blushes in pink and he fiddles with his fingers.

“W-Why would you say that?”

The taller boy sighs fondly. How come someone as big as him can be so adorable like this?

“It means I make a good date.”

Baekhyun looks up with a scandalous look on his face, “Y-You are a very good date!”

Chanyeol blinks in surprise and stares at the shorter boy who is now muttering incoherent words under his breath and blushing in tomato red.

“I... I-I mean you-”

The sight of him stuttering and being so shy makes Chanyeol sighs happily.

“Thanks for telling me that.” He grins widely as slight tint of pink covers his own cheeks.

Baekhyun lets out a soft embarrassed whimper before he stands up so abruptly and rushes out of the cafe. Chanyeol can only laugh at him, he is just glad he has paid before this so he can just sprint out as well to run after the shy puppy.

“Hey,” he calls as he rushes to the speed-walking Baekhyun and embraces him from the side.

The shorter boy freezes slightly and stops walking altogether. Chanyeol bends his knees to get a better look on the red face Baekhyun is still sporting. Such a precious sight.

“Stop being so cute, can you? It makes weird things to my heart.” Chanyeol admits before he leans to him and places a soft kiss on his temple.

Baekhyun stills, being so rigid like a rock.

The taller boy grins widely despite the reddening cheeks he has and he maneuvers Baekhyun to continue walking. They still need to get back home and rest from having such a stressful week of exams.

They haven’t parted yet but Chanyeol feels like missing the shorter boy under his arm already.

“T-Then... s-stop being so perfect, my heart can’t take it.” Baekhyun mutters all of sudden, bending his head down to avoid his eyes.

Chanyeol looks at the other and it will be a lie if he said he didn’t feel his heart thump so hard.

With a giddy smile, Chanyeol tightens his arm around the other and leans to whisper into his ear, “The same goes back to you, Baekhyunnie.”

Then he pecks his cheek gently, making Baekhyun lets out a strangled noise.

Ah, so much for missing him already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I have one chapter ready for update ehehe. Fluffy Baekhyun is fluffy and Chanyeol can't hold himself from ruffling and squishing the puppy. Hope you all like this as much as I like it heheh
> 
> I have some new stories, you guys should check them~ Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Huehehe


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun stops the water from running down as he finishes washing the dishes. His mother is out with the group of moms, going shopping for God knows how longs. Everyone knows how powerful women when they have started to shop. No one can stop them.

The house is empty, save for the soft whining from Mongmongie who is being a lazy pup again. The pup rolls onto its back, his tummy spread out and it makes Baekhyun laughs fondly.

He crouches down and scratches the pup, earning a long whine from it.

“You are being such a fat pup, huh? Eating and lying down.”

Mongmongie answers him with a soft bark, before it goes onto its legs and climbs up onto his lap. Baekhyun laughs as the brown puppy makes a move to play with him.

“Mongmongie, I’m not playing with you.” He says as he rubs the puppy behind its ear.

The pup continues pawing at his shirt and Baekhyun has no choice other than to cradle the puppy up into his arms and smother it with cuddle.

The bell rings as the sign of a guest coming and Baekhyun stands up with a puppy in his arms.

“Yes?” He calls out in question as he opens the door.

“Hey, puppies.”

Baekhyun feels his eyes pop out of their socket.

“Chanyeol?”

“The one and only.” The tall boy grins widely, stepping forward to kiss his temple.

Baekhyun gapes in surprise because Chanyeol is standing here in front of him, in the middle of this warm afternoon and wearing a very nice but comfortable hoodie and dark blue jeans along with a backpack hanging on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” He manages to whisper after he regains himself back from that simple kiss of greetings.

Chanyeol has started to show more of his move of initiating any skin ship with him. But still, he might have shown that side, but he can’t hide his clumsy and dorky self of him. Just like now, as he steps inside of the house and bumps his elbow against the door.

Baekhyun winces and clutches onto Mongmongie and the puppy whines.

Chanyeol grins, “Can I hang out with you today?” He asks as he rubs onto his pained elbow.

“Here? In my house?” The shorter boy asks in surprise.

“Nowhere else.” Chanyeol chuckles at his surprised face.

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds before he finally realizes that he is gaping like an idiot and the taller boy is staring at him in amusement. He clears his throat and walks towards the living room, motioning Chanyeol to follow him.

The other boy sits down beside him and Baekhyun sinks onto the couch, still with Mongmongie in his lap.

Chanyeol grins and leans close, “What’s its name?”

Baekhyun smiles as he smoothens the pup’s fur, “He is Mongmongie. Say hi to Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol takes the pup’s paw and shakes it as if he was having a handshake.

“Hello, Mongmongie. I’m Chanyeolie. Nice to meet you, pup.”

The puppy barks in response as he climbs into Chanyeol’s lap and gets comfortable with him. Baekhyun sends a look of utter disappointment and sighs with an amused smile.

“You better not steal my puppy, Chanyeol.”

The taller boy looks up from the act of watching the puppy on his lap, “I have my own puppy, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“What’s his name?”

Chanyeol leans closer to him and grins teasingly, “My puppy’s name is Baekhyunnie.”Then he pokes Baekhyun on his nose.

Baekhyun lets out a yelp and then he huffs.

“You are treating me as your dog?” He asks.

“You admit that you are mine?” The taller boy asks teasingly, despite the redness of his ears.

It makes Baekhyun squeaks as he realizes what he means with that last sentence. With a panicking self, he scrambles away from the living room with an excuse of bringing some juice or what.

Chanyeol watches as the shorter boy struggles to compose himself and it’s really cute. He puts the puppy down just as Baekhyun joins him back and it pads away to sleep near the window.

“I don’t know what you will prefer so I bring out orange juice and soda. And water.”

“It’s okay, water is fine. I bring snack, anyway.” He rummages into his backpack and after a short consideration, he pours out the whole contain onto the coffee table.

Baekhyun yelps as he watches potato chips, candies, chocolate bars, and other things pouring out.

“Chanyeol, how do we finish them?”

The tall boy grabs him by his wrist and drags him to sit back beside him.

“We start with the chips, of course.”

Baekhyun smiles amusedly as Chanyeol rips the first potato bag open. The snack is offered to him and he shyly grabs a piece. Chanyeol stares at him nibbling on the chip with a gaze full of affection.

“What did you do today?” He asks.

“Other than doing some cleaning, nothing.” Baekhyun answers, pushing the chip into his mouth.

Chanyeol offers another one, pushing it against his mouth. Baekhyun makes a move to take it from his hand but Chanyeol refuses to let it go.

“No, no. Open your mouth.”

Baekhyun blushes and shyly parts his lips. He lets Chanyeol feeds him the potato chip. The taller boy grins before ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“Good puppy!”

A pout forms onto Baekhyun’s mouth. “I’m not a puppy! Stop treating me like one!”

Chanyeol shivers because he can’t believe that Baekhyun could be so cute. Way too cute for him to handle.

“You are acting like one now, Baekhyun. How do you expect me to not?”

Baekhyun lets out a huff. Chanyeol makes funny faces to grab his attention back as the smaller boy is currently looking away from him, feigning annoyance.

“Baekhyunnie? You are angry? My Baekhyunnie is mad? Hmm?”

He holds back a grin when Baekhyun’s walls slowly crumble down. The boy has this pout on his mouth.

“Stop it, Chanyeol. You can’t act cute for your own good.” He says with a faintest smile on his face.

Chanyeol grins. “Of course. Being cute is your job, not mine.”

Baekhyun grumbles, stomping his foot down. The taller boy laughs at his act before he offers another chip in front of his mouth, which surprisingly is accepted by Baekhyun without much protest.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Baekhyun asks while staring at him with eyes that could rival a sad puppy. Chanyeol sighs fondly as he holds onto his chest.

“I have some movies actually. You can choose it.”

Baekhyun reads each movie titles and descriptions before he lifts one up to show it to Chanyeol. He peeks from behind the cover, eyes twinkling in excitement.

“Can we watch this?”

Sweet cheeks, he is so cute. Chanyeol chokes onto his chips and nods his head in surrender. He would give anything to Baekhyun, that cute little puppy.

Baekhyun sprints out of the couch and he loads the movie into the player. With the remote in his hand, he runs to his room to grab his blanket and giraffe plushy, before he jumps back onto the couch with a bubbly laugh escaping his mouth. Chanyeol watches him with an amused smile.

“It’s starting.” The taller boy says, nudging him with his elbow.

Baekhyun panics and quickly rises the volume up before standing up again to switch the lamp off. He cuddles under the blanket and keeps his giraffe plushy close to him.

Oh my goodness. He is so adorable. Chanyeol is losing his mind.

As the movie continues to play, Chanyeol is torn in between watching the movie or watching the excited puppy. During watching the movie, Baekhyun is curling into the couch while sniffling his nose sometimes, then a soft giggle bubbles up from him when the scene is funny, but then he whimpers and hides his face with his giraffe plushy when it’s thrilling.

Chanyeol grunts and throws an arm over the boy, pulling him to his side. Baekhyun stumbles against him, looking up at him questioningly. Chanyeol gives him a grin to hide how nervous he is, as he side-hugs the boy close. Baekhyun bends his head down to hide his pink cheeks.

When the movie is almost over, Chanyeol can feel how fast his heart is beating, because Baekhyun leans his head down onto his shoulder. He can tell that Baekhyun himself is being so nervous because he doesn’t even move an inch but it’s okay though. They are being nervous together.

As the credits roll up, Chanyeol glances down onto the cute puppy.

“Do you like it?” He asks, making the boy jolts up in surprise. Baekhyun looks up at him with his trademark sad eyes but the smile on his lips is enough.

“Yes! It’s so good! I really enjoy it!” He laughs softly, making Chanyeol internally coos over hos cute his eye smile is.

“You are a weird audience.” Chanyeol says, reaching to pinch the button-like nose. Baekhyun scrunches his nose up cutely.

“Why am I weird?” He asks, pouting a bit. Poor Chanyeol and his heart.

“You make so many sounds over a movie.” Ridiculous. So ridiculous. Chanyeol is losing any idea on what to say to tease him just to see his pout. He picks the lamest idea ever.

But Baekhyun seems to fall for it though, because he pouts wider, his cheeks puffing like a kid. Chanyeol gulps.

“I’m a good audience!” He sits up straight and Chanyeol panics because he doesn’t want Baekhyun to be so far away from him.

With a swift move, he grabs Baekhyun back onto him, so much closer this time, as the boy is half sitting on his lap. Baekhyun whimpers in embarrassment as he realizes the position they are in but he makes no move to get away.

“Stay here.” Chanyeol says, congratulating himself to keep his voice steady because his heart feels like it’s about to explode!

Baekhyun nods meekly into his neck, shifting a bit to get into a better stance and he ends up sitting fully on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Is this… okay?” Chanyeol asks, the conversation about the previous movie is easily forgotten.

The cute puppy nods, his head is still bent down and he tucks himself to fit under Chanyeol’s chin. The small move is sending Chanyeol into cloud nine. He curls an arm around Baekhyun to keep him still and trails his other hand to ruffle the boy’s soft fluffy hear.

“You are so cute, Baekhyun. What are you doing to me?” He questions softly.

Baekhyun says nothing but whimpers softly, gripping his giraffe plushy tight to his chest.

“Is this our… second date?” He whispers weakly, unable to look at Chanyeol in his eyes.

Chanyeol gazes down and can only see the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Do you want it to be?”

Baekhyun nods. “It’s comfortable. I like it.” He admits.

“Then this is out second date. Home date.” Chanyeol declares, giving Baekhyun soft pats on his head. The boy nods into his collarbone and breathes in his scent deeply.

 

 

 

 

No one says anything for a moment. Chanyeol relishes in the feeling of having an armful of puppy on his lap. While Baekhyun is being too shy to even lift his head up.

“I,” Baekhyun whispers softly, grabbing Chanyeol’s attention again.

“Yeah?”

“I… I like this.” He says, voice no above a whisper but Chanyeol can hear it just fine.

The taller boy shifts and finally is able to make Baekhyun lifts his head up. The boy is peeking out from behind the giraffe plushy, but the telltale of blush is visible on his neck. Chanyeol could just squeeze him for being so adorable.

“You do?” He whispers back, caressing Baekhyun on his back.

The puppy nods his head, looking up into his eyes. “I… Chanyeol, I… you…”

Chanyeol blinks questioningly. “What is it, Baekhyun? Just tell me.”

Baekhyun looks like he is about to cry but that is not the case. It seems like he wants to say something. Chanyeol pats his head softly.

“Come on. Just tell me abou—”

His breathe hitches in surprise as Baekhyun leaps forward to plant an innocent kiss on his cheek. Chanyeol stares in shock at the boy who seems to be exploding anytime soon from the redness on his face.

“T-T-T-Thank you.” Baekhyun meekly stutters, a small smile on his lips.

Chanyeol locks his eyes on the sight of red-faced Baekhyun who is smiling up to him, with two pointy teeth poking out from behind his lip, giving a cute sight of a puppy, and two small fists gripping onto his shirt.

He loses his mind, of course.

Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s head and leans forward to kiss his cheek, too. Baekhyun yelps shyly, eyes squeezing close, when Chanyeol gives his other cheek with the same kiss.

It hurts. His chest hurts because his heart is beating so fast. Baekhyun is afraid that Chanyeol could hear his heartbeat.

But it doesn’t seem to be like it because Chanyeol gives him another kiss on his temple, then his cheek again.

“You are going to be the death of me one day.” Chanyeol says in defeat, pressing his lips onto the apple of Baekhyun’s chubby cheek.

Baekhyun sniffs cutely, gripping onto Chanyeol’s shirt as the taller boy goes to kiss his cheek again; this time lower and very, very close to the corner of his lips.

His breathe hitches when Chanyeol draws back, their faces too close. Baekhyun stares into the taller boy’s eyes, and Chanyeol is smiling at him. He is sporting a massive blush on him, too, and Baekhyun breaks out in a shy giggle.

Chanyeol laughs before the both of them are laughing together.

Baekhyun clutches onto his plushy and closes his eyes when Chanyeol runs his hand along his soft hair.

“Stop being so cute. It’s dangerous for me.” He says softly. Baekhyun says nothing as he smiles and keeps his eyes closed.

Seeing him being so cute and small like that, Chanyeol braves himself and dives down. He presses the softest kiss ever on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. He barely touches his lips but he can feel the tenderness.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes tightly, being so shy and whimpering like a puppy.

Chanyeol can’t help but to lock his eyes onto the thin lips. He really wants to kiss Baekhyun. Oh God, yes, he wants to kiss Baekhyun so much. But they have just moved so far today.

One step at one time. Their first official kiss can wait. He has a cuddly puppy in his arms now.

 

 

 

 

They end up falling asleep on the couch for being so comfortable with each other, still with Baekhyun curling in his lap and Chanyeol’s arms holding him so tight to keep him close.

Baekhyun’s mother comes back from her shopping, only to find two boys cuddling in their sleep on the couch. She laughs softly and decides to let them sleep for a while. Dinner can wait for a moment.

They are being too cute right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home date! Small kisses make me go wild! Hehe, third date coming soon (and it's going to be the turning point for them!) so please wait and swim in the lake of fluffiness for now~ heheh
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Huehehe


	7. Chapter 7

It’s finally the time for them to start their university life. After graduation, everyone goes to pack their things up because they will have to move into the dormitory in the next town.

Baekhyun can’t help but to grin in delight. It’s like another step in being an adult and he is going to study what he enjoys in university. 

Chanyeol calls him on every moment he can, apologizing because they haven’t had the chance to have a third date due to be busy in packing their things. Baekhyun assures him that it’s okay and they don’t have to rush their third date. Just let it comes naturally.

“So, how is your packing?” Chanyeol’s voice speaks through the speaker and Baekhyun smiles.

“Almost done. I just have to wait for the hanging laundry and fold them into my luggage.”

Chanyeol could be heard sighing. “If only you could pack my things for me, Baekhyun. I don’t know what to bring.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Make sure that every important thing is brought. You don’t want to be driving back home just because you forget your things, Chanyeol.”

“How about you list off the things you bring? So I could copy.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun then starts listing off all the things he will bring to the dorm. They will start in the dormitory for the upcoming few years so he should make sure that all his important things are with him or he would bother his parents for sending the forgotten things for him. He wouldn’t want that.

“Baekhyun, you must be bringing your plushy, am I right?” Chanyeol’s teasing voice comes and Baekhyun feels his cheeks burn.

“I-I can’t sleep without it.” He admits lowly, resulting in Chanyeol laughing from across the other line.

Baekhyun pouts. “Don’t laugh at me!”

Chanyeol coos at him. “Oh, baby Baekhyun is pouting again! I could imagine you just right!”

“I’m hanging up.” Baekhyun mutters lowly, reaching for his phone.

“Baekhyun, wait! What time will you arrive tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun checks for his things again, “my dad said he will drive me there.”

“Call me when you are going, okay? So I could wait for you.”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks burn again and he smiles shyly. “O-Okay…”

 

 

 

 

 

“No more things you will forget?” His ma asks him for the fifth time. Baekhyun laughs softly. 

“Yes. Don’t worry. I checked it ten times.”

His ma grabs him into her arms. “Be good there, okay? Don’t get into any trouble. Study hard. I will come and visit you soon, baby.”

Baekhyun wraps his arms tightly around her. “Okay, Ma. I will miss you. Take care of yourself and Pa, too.”

“Of course. I will miss you, too, my baby pumpkin. Eat healthy food and don’t be late. Drink lots of water, okay? And say hi to Chanyeol for me.”

Baekhyun blushes. “Okay. Bye, Ma.”

He waves to his mother before climbing up into the car. His pa is waiting in the driver seat.

“It feels like I’m watching a soap opera.” His pa teases him. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks in a pout. His pa laughs and pats his cheek.

“Don’t be too cute, son. People will take advantage on you and I can’t be there to keep you locked up.”

Baekhyun giggles softly and the car drives away. He reaches for his phone, almost forgetting to call for Chanyeol.

“Hello, Baekhyun?”

“Hey, Chanyeol. I’m on my way there.” He says into the phone, ignoring his pa’s sharp side eye.

He can hear some shifts from Chanyeol. “Okay, I’m going, too! Dad, come on!”

Baekhyun laughs. “Don’t rush, Chanyeol. I could just wait for you instead.”

“No! You shouldn’t wait. Just let me do the waiting job. Oh God, Dad!”

 “Alright. See you soon, Chanyeol.” He says softly. Chanyeol hums. “See you there, Baekhyun-ah.”

As soon as he ends the call, his pa snickers.

“Show me which one is the boy. I will have to make my calculation clear so I could break his legs.”

“Pa!”

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive, his pa gives him a few more rounds of good words for him to remember and Baekhyun tackles him into a hug. The man helps him loads his luggage and bags down, before Chanyeol’s voice is heard calling for his name.

“Baekhyun! Let me help you!”

“No, it’s okay!” Baekhyun squeaks when Chanyeol grabs his heaviest bag.

“Let him help you.” His pa says with a teasing tone but his eyes say everything.

“Oh, hello, Mr. Byun! My name is Chanyeol! Nice to meet you!” Chanyeol bows lowly to the man.

“Hello, Chanyeol. Help Baekhyun and take care of him, will you? I’m counting on you.”

“Paaaa!!” Baekhyun stomps his foot down and the father ruffles his hair.

“Be good, son. We will come and visit sometime. Take care. I will go now.”

“Thanks, Pa. Be careful on your drive back! Bye!” Baekhyun waves him with a smile.

Chanyeol pulls him into a hug as soon as the car is away far enough. Baekhyun yelps, bumping his nose against his shoulder.

“Chanyeol?”

“I miss you. We haven’t met for a long time.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun blushes madly and nods his head.

“Let’s get in before we talk, Chanyeol. People are watching.” He whispers embarrassedly. The tall boy gives him a squeeze before releasing him altogether. They scoot inside the building and Baekhyun gets two of the most weightless bags he has while Chanyeol insists on bringing his luggage.

“Woah.” Baekhyun breathes out in awe at the display of the tall building which is their dormitory. 

Chanyeol stops beside him and grins. He reaches to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek because the boy is being too cute right now.

“Is this where we will be staying?” Baekhyun whispers out, not realizing that someone has stolen a pinch from him. Chanyeol hums, “Yes. Come and let’s get your keys.”

Baekhyun is still staring around while the tall boy grabs his hand and drags him to the desk. The woman sends him an amused smile while Chanyeol is being the one doing all the report and filling the sign.

“Here.” Chanyeol lifts the keys in front of his eyes. Baekhyun yelps and reaches for it, yet the tall boy lifts it higher to tease him.

Baekhyun whimpers because Chanyeol is using the tall card again. Then, he has no choice other than using his adorable card which Chanyeol has always mentioned about.

He scrunches his nose up and pouts his lips. He can see the stutter in Chanyeol’s gesture, like the way his teasing smile falls off.

“Give it to me…” Baekhyun whimpers softly, gripping onto his arm.

Chanyeol gulps and stumbles a step back before he obeys docilely to his request. As soon as he gets the keys in his hands, Baekhyun laughs and runs away to leave him. He hears Chanyeol’s groan before the boy rushes to run after him.

Baekhyun stays with a senior named Jinki who greets him warmly like an older brother he has never had. 

“I stay four rooms away from you, Baekhyun.”

“Really? Who are you staying with?”

Chanyeol grumbles. “Sehun.”

Baekhyun smiles up at his cute grumble. “Really? You are rooming with your own bestfriend, Chanyeol. What’s with the sour face?”

The tall boy says nothing and Baekhyun laughs. He forces Chanyeol to leave because he needs to unpack and he is sure Chanyeol himself hasn’t even touched his luggage. Chanyeol leaves after a long time of persuading Baekhyun to go out on a date with him tomorrow. Baekhyun nods and gives him a shy soft kiss on his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are we going today?” Baekhyun walks out of his dorm room after Chanyeol knocks on the door. The tall boy steps forward to put the scarf better around him.

“Don’t want my puppy to get sick.” Chanyeol teases him.

Baekhyun huffs and he buries his red face into his thick scarf.

“We are watching a real movie today.” Chanyeol grabs his hand and twines their fingers together to pull him to walk. Baekhyun hums shyly, stumbling on his steps to follow after Chanyeol’s long legs.

“Movie? Like… in a movie theather?”

“Yeah. Do you like it?” 

“Yes, yes!” Baekhyun skips excitedly, “Hurry!”

Chanyeol laughs when the excited puppy drags him faster to walk.

They get into the theater and Chanyeol goes for the snack while Baekhyun goes for the tickets. With a big cup of popcorn in his arm and drinks, Chanyeol waits the little puppy in the swarm of people.

“Where’s our seat?” He asks as soon as Baekhyun waddles to him.

“Uh,” Baekhyun stares at the tickets in his hands, “backseat!” He grins up with a soft laugh.

Chanyeol can’t help himself from leaping forward to kiss his cheek because Baekhyun is being too adorable; it’s not good for his heart. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches and he blushes.

“C-Chanyeol, people…”

The tall boy grins. “Let’s just get inside.”

Baekhyun is ushered into the theater room and they shuffle their way up to the last seat. Chanyeol plops down with a comfy sigh and Baekhyun smiles to him.

“I’m excited!” Baekhyun tells him, wriggling in his seat. Chanyeol laughs and pushes him back to lean back.

“Don’t be too excited. Calm down.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth but Chanyeol stuffs a popcorn into his mouth. The puppy pouts while munching down on the popcorn.

“Just shut up for a while, Baekhyun. You are being too cute right now.”

Baekhyun blushes but nods nonetheless. The light goes off and the movie is starting in a few seconds. He locks his eyes on the screen, feeling too excited to watch the movie. Chanyeol smiles at the excitement coming from him and he reaches for his hand to twine their fingers together. The red face Baekhyun is sporting is unclearly visible from the darkness around them but Chanyeol knows just how much this skin ship affects him.

They watch the movie with hands holding tight together. 

When the movie is done, Baekhyun clings onto Chanyeol’s arm like an overexcited puppy (he really is) while blabbering about the action scenes they have just seen. He can’t even shut his mouth about it.

“Baekhyun, hey,” Chanyeol tries to calm him down but to no avail he is still going on and on about it.

“And then did you see the explosion, Chanyeol? Woah, that was so cool! The car was thrown away meters! Do you think it’s real? Or was it graphic? Woah, I still can’t believe it—”

And so on. He keeps blabbering that it almost becomes annoying but he is just too adorable that Chanyeol can’t even get mad at him. He instead wants to smother him in a tight hug and kiss all over his face. But since he can’t do that, he will just settle with this.

Baekhyun’s mouth gets silenced from talking any further when Chanyeol scoops down and plants the softest kiss ever, just like that last time, on the corner of his lips.

“You talk too much, puppy.” The tall boy mutters when he leans away, sporting a red face. Even his sticking ears are red.

Baekhyun is no different though. His red face could resemble the traffic red light and he bends his head down, whimpering in embarrassment. His cute little fingers grip onto the front of Chanyeol’s coat. The tall boy watches him in endearing. God, this boy is too adorable.

“D-Don’t do that, p-please!!” Baekhyun whines weakly. Chanyeol chokes, listening to Baekhyun whining for the first time.

“Why?”

“I-It did no good… h-here.” He stutters then he points to his chest.

Oh, cute puppy! Chanyeol could squeeze him tight.

“Let’s find something to eat.” He suggests, deciding to give the poor boy a break because by this time, Baekhyun’s red face could rival a person with fever. He needs to stop this before Baekhyun faints.

They get into a fast food restaurant and Baekhyun orders for a plate of spaghetti while Chanyeol settles on burger and fries.

“This is so good!” Baekhyun says while forking the wheat. Chanyeol takes a big bite on his burger. The excited boy slurps down his spaghetti without caring for the world and Chanyeol chokes a laugh. He reaches over to swipe the cheese sauce off of the thin lip.

“You are so messy.” He comments.

“But this is so good!” Baekhyun shrieks, holding a forkful of rolled pasta to him. Chanyeol gulps. This could be an indirect kiss and if Baekhyun realizes it, he would be embarrassed too, but the boy is too drowned in the taste of cheese right now.

He opens his mouth and eats it, internally squealing like a little girl. Oh, Chanyeol. What happens to you?

Baekhyun continues eating like nothing had happened and Chanyeol heaves a silent sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you like the date today?” Chanyeol asks as they walk back to the dorm with light steps. Baekhyun is a few steps away from him, with the boy being too hyper for some reasons.

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathes out with a pretty smile, one that makes Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat or two.

Then, Baekhyun skips from right to left, laughing and giggling like a child on sugar rush. Chanyeol can’t help but to hold a hand over his chest. The boy’s cuteness is too much, he can’t help it from being too affected by it. And that smile, oh. That cute, pretty smile Baekhyun is sporting right now. Chanyeol feels like taking a picture of it so it could last longer and so he could stare at it the whole day.

That’s right. He could take a picture of it. Why doesn’t he?

With that in mind, Chanyeol reaches for his phone and settles on the camera application. He tries to find the right time, as Baekhyun is still skipping around the empty park they are currently at. 

“Baekhyun,” he calls, phone up in the air. The boy glances to him, his eyes squeezed on the corner and lips forming that beautiful smile. Click. Chanyeol gets his picture.

“Ah!” Baekhyun realizes what the sound is and he rushes over to grab the phone.

“No! Delete it!” Baekhyun whines, stomping his way towards him. Chanyeol laughs, holding his phone up in the air and once again taking the advantage of his tall legs. Baekhyun is pouting right now, his scrunched up nose and pouty lips and puffed cheeks, and he feels like taking another picture, but not now. God knows what Baekhyun would do if he ever gets his phone.

“No way. It’s for me.” Chanyeol says, sticking his tongue out.

Baekhyun huffs, jumping on his toes to reach for the device but to no avail Chanyeol stands on his tiptoes to make it higher. There are sounds of puppy whimpers coming from Baekhyun and Chanyeol knows that this time he couldn’t be weak. He has to be strong this time.

They fight for the phone for a while; Baekhyun grips onto his coat to pull him down yet Chanyeol keeps his height as high as possible. Their fight ends when Baekhyun suddenly pulls away, blushing red when he realizes just how close their faces are. He goes back to his heels, bending his head down and fiddling with his fingers.

“Uh…” He mutters softly.

Chanyeol gets back down, shoving his phone safely into his pocket. Baekhyun throws him so shy glances.

“I… I really enjoy today, Chanyeol.” He says softly, smiling.

The tall boy shifts on one foot to another. “Me, too. I’m glad that you could enjoy yourself, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gulps, glancing around for a moment, before he takes a step closer. Chanyeol blinks his eyes, having no idea what the boy is going to do. Is he going to seek for his phone again?

There are fingers gripping onto his coat and Baekhyun pulls him down, causing him to bend his knees slightly. Baekhyun closes his eyes and stands on his tiptoes, kissing his lips softly.

Their lips press in the softest touch ever and Chanyeol can hear the fireworks in his ears. So this is what people always say with fireworks and first kiss. Baekhyun’s lips are warm and thin. He could faint.

Baekhyun leans away, his face is so red that it should be bordering around the worrying state but the boy is smiling to him.

“Thank you… Chanyeol.” He says, his voice no louder than a whisper, before he goes to bury his face against the tall boy’s shoulder.

Chanyeol is still too shocked to even react. He gets a kiss and he gets an armful of blushing puppy in his arms.

“Oh.” He could only mutter, before scooping the boy tighter.

It’s their first kiss ever and the feeling is fantastic. And it was Baekhyun who gave him the kiss. Chanyeol could die happily tonight.

They stay hugging for a moment before Baekhyun pulls away, still blushing.

“L-Let’s go b-b-back.” He stutters, before then he rushes away running. Chanyeol blinks before he chases after him with a laugh.

By the time he gets back into his dorm room, he is smiling like an idiot.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sehun asks, pausing the game in his phone.

Chanyeol grins and shows a love sick face. “Baekhyun kissed me.”

He slumps onto his bed, sighing happily, while completely tuning off all of Sehun’s teasing words.

 

 

***

 

 

He and Sehun meet up with Kyungsoo in the café across the university building. “So, how do you like the dorm?” Kyungsoo asks excitedly. 

Sehun sighs. “Fine. I got roomed with Chanyeol, it’s so boring.”

Chanyeol splutters. “Hey! I don’t want to be roomed with you as well!” He defends himself from behind his milkshake. Sehun scoffs at him, “Of course. You would rather room with your lover boy.”

This makes Kyungsoo’s ears perk up. “Lover boy?”

Chanyeol’s face reddens from it and Sehun snickers, moving closer to Kyungsoo to gossip with him. “Apparently, Chan got a kiss on his lips from that Minhyun guy –”

“It’s Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cuts, face red and eyes wide. 

“When was it, when?”

“On their third date two days ago. Ever since then, Chan couldn’t stop checking his phone in every two minutes or so because his Minhyun –”

“His name is Baekhyun!” He groans. When will they get his name right?

“– and Chan have been texting and I wonder whether they have exchanged nude photos or not –”

“Oh Sehun!” He groans, pulling onto his hair.

“Is this real, Chanyeol? You have been texting with him?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Chanyeol grumbles under his breath, his face red in embarrassment, and seeing him in that state, Sehun sneakily grabs his phone by the other side of the table.

“Sehun! Don’t!” He groans, trying to grab his phone back but it’s too late because Sehun whistles while grinning wolfishly, showing the background image of the phone to Kyungsoo which is a photo of Baekhyun he had gotten a few days ago.

“Wow, he is so cute!” Kyungsoo squeals.

Chanyeol grabs back his phone, hitting Sehun’s head upside down while locking the device back. What’s with everyone and trying to steal his phone away?

“Can’t believe you are the romantic type, Chan,” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows. “And he has his own boyfriend sleeping in his phone,” Sehun steals the glance as Kyungsoo yelps in surprise, hiding his phone. “You are already sleeping with him?” 

“Stop spreading nonsense rumor,” Kyungsoo mutters. Sehun shrugs. “I’m not going to complain. You two could go at it like rabbits in front of me and I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Chanyeol gasps for air and Kyungsoo shrieks embarrassedly, looking around in fear of people listening. Sehun could make such a pervert friend.

“Don’t talk like that!” Kyungsoo hisses. Sehun narrows his eyes on them. “Why are you two being so weird? I’m sure you have imagined touching your Min- I mean, Baekhyun guy, right? And you want your Jongin hyung to touch you, right?”

Chanyeol looks like he is about to explode and Kyungsoo buries his face into his scarf.

“Uh, well,” Chanyeol starts and Sehun perks up in excitement. “Yeah?”

He seems like he is constipated before muttering, “Baekhyun is so cute that I sometimes couldn’t hold back myself and want to hide him from the world.” He admits silently. It’s real though. He wants to hide Baekhyun away if he could, so his cuteness is reserved only for him to see.

“I know it. So when are you going to do the deed? You have gone to dates and it’s not like he is going to wait any longer. Make him your boyfriend soon, Chan.” Sehun suggest. 

Chanyeol chews his bottom lip. “Should I?”

“Yes, you should!” Kyungsoo supports with a wide smile. It seems to make Chanyeol even surer and then he smiles, blushing slightly.

“Alright. I will ask him to be my boyfriend after this.” He braves himself. Oh, he could only pray that Baekhyun would say yes.

 

 

***

 

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice resounds, calling for him. He stands up from the bench and waits nervously as the boy walks into the park in this evening.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

The boy smiles to him. “Why do you want to meet up? Is there something wrong?”

Chanyeol gulps. It’s now or never.

Without any more opening or sweet words, he blurts out, “Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes before he clamps his mouth shut. He bends his head down without saying anything to answer. Chanyeol can hear how his heart is beating so fast in his ears and he starts to panic. What’s the meaning of this silence? Could it be that Baekhyun doesn’t want to be his boyfriend? Could it be that Baekhyun doesn’t like him anymore?

In the middle of his self crisis, he hears soft sniffs and Chanyeol pays more attention to the boy standing in front of him. Baekhyun brings both his fists up and he rubs his eyes like a little kid.

“I-I thought… I thought you w-would never a-a-ask!” He chokes, hiccupping cutely while crying.

Chanyeol heaves a relieved sigh and he smiles amusedly at the crying boy. Baekhyun is so cute. He cries after he asks him to be his boyfriend.

“…thought that you d-don’t like m-me and I’m a-annoying and we w-would only stay as f-f-friends…” Baekhyun sobs out. Oh, this cute baby. Chanyeol steps closer to him and pulls him into his arms.

“I was so nervous,” Chanyeol admits, burying his face into the boy’s fluffy locks, “I thought you would reject me.”

Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist tightly. “I could n-never.”

“Is this okay? Are you my boyfriend now, Baekhyun?” He asks quietly. Baekhyun sniffs, pulling away to look up at him. His eyes are red and so is his nose, but his smile is so blinding that Chanyeol forgets the way to breathe.

“Yes.” He whispers softly. Chanyeol cups his face and wipes his tears away.

 

 

 

They walk back to the dorm and Chanyeol stops as they arrive by Baekhyun’s room. He clutches onto his hand, unable to let him go and Baekhyun smiles to him. The boy steps up to him and he stands up on his tiptoes, kissing him softly on his mouth.

“Have a good night sleep,” Baekhyun whispers softly, before he hugs him tight, “Good night, Channie.”

Chanyeol can’t even have a blink of sleep tonight. The only thing he could do is to smile because now Baekhyun is his boyfriend! Woohoo!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official! ^^ Hehe~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Huehehe


	8. Chapter 8

On the next day, Chanyeol goes with Sehun to the apartment where Kyungsoo is staying with his rich boyfriend. He has sent a text message to Baekhyun, his boyfriend, to greet him a good morning.

_Good morning, Baekhyun! ♥_

He almost ignores all of Sehun’s words for he is too busy imagining the pretty blush that might be covering Baekhyun’s cheeks when he later finds the text message. It takes a few slaps on his shoulder from his friend before he realizes that they have arrived at the expensive apartment.

“I still can’t believe that Soo is staying at this place.” Sehun mutters, pushing the lift button to the right floor. Chanyeol nods. “Me too.”

He presses onto the bell of the apartment and it takes quite some time before the door is opened and Kyungsoo’s boyfriend is the one answering, in his half naked state. The both of them gape in surprise and it takes no long before they see their friend walks around with only a large shirt.

“Oh wow.” Sehun whistles after he comes back to his sense while Chanyeol fidgets on his feet in embarrassment. Kyungsoo chokes in surprise and he hides behind his older boyfriend, “Uh. M-Morning?”

They get invited inside and Chanyeol follows Sehun to sit onto the expensive couch. Kyungsoo runs away and they both stay silent, before finally Sehun breaks the tension with, “Do you think they did it?” He whispers, nudging Chanyeol on his arm. Chanyeol is still blushing and he rolls his eyes.

“Stop imagining Baekhyun or you will pop a boner.” Sehun says with a tiny smirk. Chanyeol chokes on his saliva. “I-I’m not!!”

“Yeah, and pigs can fly.” Sehun retorts, face straight and blank.

Chanyeol sighs and throws his hands in the air, giving up. He could never win against Sehun. The other boy grins triumphantly. “I know it! Anyway, did you see that Soo doesn’t wear any pants? And he is wearing that big shirt which I’m sure doesn’t belong to him? What do you think they did last night?”

“Hun, why are you being so pervert?” Chanyeol groans into his palms, his face slowly burning up. Sehun throws him a dirty look.

“I’m sorry but I’m not the one imagining a naked boyfriend in his bed and ice cream on his skin.”

Chanyeol chokes, coughing at the mention of that thing. “T-T-That was just a onetime thing!!! And it was a d-d-dream!!!” It was that one time when he was woken up with water pouring over his face from his dream slash nightmare. He didn’t know what had gotten into him at that day because he dreamt of Baekhyun being bare under him and droplets of melting ice cream all over him. It’s not good for his heart, and his junk.

“Whatever, Chan. You and I know you imagine it sometimes.” Sehun says with an evil grin and Chanyeol pouts at him. The other boy doesn’t seem to mind it and keeps on asking his thoughts about whether their short best friend has done the deed with his older boyfriend or not.

“I think they did something.” Sehun hums, a knowing smirk on his lips. It makes Chanyeol groans because imagining your best friend being intimate with his boyfriend is not something you would want in your brain. And now he can’t erase the visual out of his head.

“You can’t be so sure, Oh Sehun!” He groans in desperation. Sehun can be very annoying sometimes, wait, cross that, it’s actually all the times.

“Hey, I’m sure about that. In case you have not noticed—I’m sure you don’t but whatever—I can see nails marks on that Jongin hyung’s back! Oho, I can’t guess that Soo is a kinky little one!” Sehun fakes a whistle which fails miserably because he can’t whistle for his own good. Chanyeol groans again, holding a palm over his face. 

Silence ensues between and Chanyeol internally sighs in relief, thinking that Sehun might be dropping the topic, but then he hears Sehun says, “Let’s see if Soo did limp…”

“Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol grunts into his hands. Again.

 

 

 

 

 

They wait for quite a while and Chanyeol uses the chance to glance to his phone. Baekhyun has sent him a reply and with an excited grin, he goes to click onto the closed envelope icon. His boyfriend’s reply comes in a cute short message of:

_Good morning, Channie._

Chanyeol slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his excited groan. He is just relieved that Sehun is too occupied with the expensive hanging chandelier on the ceiling to even make fun of him. He types a short message of, _I’m with Sehun at Kyungsoo’s. I will visit you soon, Baek!_

It takes a while before finally Kyungsoo walks back into the living room, pouting and now already clad in his favorite sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sehun grins at him, giving him some kind of stare with hawk eyes that can’t keep Kyungsoo from whining. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, stomping his foot down before slowly sitting down on the couch, a move that doesn’t escape Sehun’s sharp eyes and Chanyeol’s curious gaze.

They say nothing and Kyungsoo has had enough with the silence. He crosses his arms in annoyance. 

“We need to talk later.” Sehun winks at him. Kyungsoo grunts under his breath, cheeks heating up and puffed in annoyance. Chanyeol stifles a laugh at how Sehun really loves to tease them. Not long after, Kyungsoo’s rich boyfriend’s voice comes closer and gets louder on each step he takes.

Clad in business suit and speaking into the phone with business tone, he slips into the kitchen and Chanyeol and Sehun ignore the garbled mewl from Kyungsoo’s mouth. They watch their short friend goes closer to the rich businessman to help him buttoning his shirt up. Sehun makes a face at that and Chanyeol slaps his arm.

Kyungsoo and his boyfriend share some kisses before the said businessman nods at the two of them as a greeting. The man walks out of the apartment and Kyungsoo sighs fondly, being so much in love. 

 

 

 

 

“Wow.” Sehun is the one to break the silence and Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise, seeming to forget their presence in the short span of five minutes.

“You surprise me!” He whines, closing the door and making his way to the living room. They follow after him before they sit silently in the living room.

“You act like his wife.” Sehun starts after a while, watching his reaction from the teasing. Kyungsoo blushes and fiddles with the long sleeves of his sweater. Chanyeol can’t help but to notice how shy their friend has become at the mention of him acting like a wife to his boyfriend. “I-I’m a boy and I should be his husband, not his wife!” Kyungsoo hisses with a smile.

Sehun pays no attention to his reply because his eyes have locked onto the obvious bite marks on his friend’s neck. He grins and Chanyeol can see that it doesn’t mean well.

“You are no longer virgin?” Sehun questions bluntly, making Kyungsoo yelps in surprise and Chanyeol looks like he needs help with breathing. “W-W-What are you talking a-about?” Kyungsoo blinks his eyes quickly, a sign that he is lying.

“You have marks all over your neck.” Sehun points out like it’s a talk about the weather. “How does it feel like? Having sex?” He leans closer, seeming excited. Chanyeol notes that Kyungsoo is blushing red by now.

“W-We did not!” Kyungsoo denies, his voice coming out as a shriek. Sehun sends him a pointed look. “But you limp while you walk. And you hiss when you sit.”

Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment. “Since when are you being so observant?”

“Since I know you are heading towards maturity too quick.” Sehun replies with a smirk.

Having enough of this, Chanyeol decides to break their banter with a breathy whisper of, “Can I have a glass of water, please?” and face red as if he had ran a marathon. He can’t take this conversation anymore, talking about adult things; he can’t help but to think about his new boyfriend again and again.

They move to the kitchen and Sehun still insists in about that. “Come on, Soo. You can tell us.”

“We did not have sex!” He deadpans, pushing the water into Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol gulps it down almost immediately.

“So?”

Kyungsoo stops, trying to find a way out of this conversation but he could never win over Sehun. With a loud whine and a sigh, he gives up. Chanyeol almost feels bad for Kyungsoo, almost.

“We didn’t do it… but we might have done something close to it…” His short friend blushes. 

And that takes Chanyeol’s interest. It’s no wrong to want to know something, right? He can use this as reference if maybe in the future he might be… doing the same thing with Baekhyun. “What did you two do?” He questions.

“We… This is so embarrassing! Can’t we talk about anything else?” Kyungsoo makes his way to the stove to fix a quick breakfast.

“We need to know!” Both of them say in unison. They don’t usually agree in the same thing. 

“It was… i-it was, um, so g-good. I mean, it was so embarrassing! And awkward for me!” Kyungsoo wails.

Chanyeol’s ears perk up. “Why? What did he do?”

Kyungsoo starts blabbering about his sexcapades with his older boyfriend while both Chanyeol and Sehun are left grinning (plus blushing for Chanyeol). 

They share a quick breakfast together just like what they usually do while listening to Kyungsoo story tells them.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo finally remembers, gulping down the food in his mouth, “why are you two here?”

Chanyeol flicks his fingers as if he had just remembered it as well. They forget about everything with the talk of sex. “That’s it! We are starting classes tomorrow! I’m curious about the class schedule.” 

“Can we go see the schedule today? They said it will be up a day before class starts, right?” Kyungsoo asks, which gets a nod from Sehun. “Yeah. Want to go see it?” 

“Sure. Anyway, Chan.” Kyungsoo draws his attention back to Chanyeol who is cutting the sausages into small pieces.

“Mmh?”

“Is Baekhyun your boyfriend yet?” He asks, grinning.

Chanyeol chokes on his scrambled eggs, coughing quickly because he clearly doesn’t expect that question. Sehun rolls his eyes at him. 

“Y-Yeah.” He answers after getting air back into his lungs, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. Kyungsoo squeals at his answer.

“He almost cried.” Chanyeol continues with a chuckle, “When I met him in the park, I directly asked him to be my boyfriend and he got silent that I was panicking.” He whispers softly, imagining the face from Baekhyun from last night. 

“But then he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his fists, he was so cute, and told me that he wondered when I would ask him to be my boyfriend.” Chanyeol grins widely, palming his cheeks in pure happiness. Ah, sweet Baekhyun, he misses him now.

“Awww…” Kyungsoo coos. Sehun chuckles.

Chanyeol’s eyes light up, “And he kissed me when I took him back to his dorm room. He told me to have a good night sleep before he hugged me tight, whispering ‘Good night, Channie’. I couldn’t sleep well last night.” He whispers, having a dreamy stare in his eyes.

“Come on! I want to meet that boyfriend of yours, Chan!” Kyungsoo suddenly says, jumping on his spot. At the mention of that, Chanyeol becomes too excited and he stands up almost immediately, almost knocking his head against the low hanging lamp just above the kitchen counter if not for Sehun pushing him away from it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They see their classes schedule and Chanyeol has two same classes with Baekhyun and that seriously makes him very happy. More time to spend with Baekhyun!

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo to his and Sehun’s dorm and Kyungsoo glances around in. “This is so cool! Where’s Baekhyun’s room? I want to meet him!”

Chanyeol moves in automatic and he easily takes them to four rooms away from his. He knocks onto the door, adjusting his clothes and collar. He just wants to look good for his boyfriend, okay?

“Yes?” Baekhyun’s soft voice resounds as he opens the door. Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle at the sight of his boyfriend. “Baek!”

Baekhyun grins at him, eyes squeezed at the corner just like how Chanyeol loves to see. “Hey, Chanyeol. Hello, Sehun and Kyungsoo! Would you like to come in?” He greets them, stepping aside to let them enter his dorm room.

The room is not so different from his and Sehun’s, but Baekhyun’s things are decorated nicely and neatly, which is a complete opposite of how Chanyeol’s room. “Where’s your roommate, Baek?” He asks, looking around.

“He is out with his girlfriend and I have the room all for myself until night!” Baekhyun laughs, looking so pretty and cute and adorable and Chanyeol just can’t hold back anymore. He steps closer to him and kisses his smiling lips softly, completely forgetting that it’s just their third real kiss on the lips and about how his friends can see him doing that. Baekhyun becomes the center of his attention.

Baekhyun’s lips are still as soft and tender as he remembers them to be, from all the two previous kisses they have. 

At the sound of Kyungsoo’s squeal and Sehun’s snort, Chanyeol steps back, face red and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He should really start to recognize his surroundings or he will end up doing everything in impulse.

“S-Sorry.” He whispers. Baekhyun is blushing so red and he fidgets on his feet. Chanyeol wants to kiss him again though. “I-It’s fine.” Baekhyun whispers softly.

“Naww, don’t be awkward, you two!” Kyungsoo giggles, pulling them to sit down side by side while he looks around. Baekhyun sits on the bed with Kyungsoo holding onto his arm gently. Chanyeol stays by the other side of his boyfriend to keep close to him, just because. Sehun watches them while sitting on the study chair.

“Has Chanyeol treated you well? If he ever does something you don’t like, don’t be afraid to tell us! We will pull his ears off!” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun giggles softly at that. 

“He is very kind to me. Don’t worry about that. Chanyeol is perfect.” Baekhyun says softly, sending a smile to his tall boyfriend. Chanyeol feels his heart soars up to the sky and he reaches to cuddle Baekhyun into his arms, much to his boyfriend’s embarrassment. 

“Why are you so cute,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s head, squishing him tight.

Sehun face palms at Chanyeol’s dork act while Kyungsoo squeals here and there.

“You guys are so cute! I’m your number one fan!” He shrieks in excitement. Baekhyun whimpers softly and buries his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Thanks!” Chanyeol grins up in happiness. Baekhyun grunts like an offended puppy because of his answer.

“Chanyeol, you are killing him.” Sehun comments, seeing the red faced Baekhyun on the verge of exploding. Chanyeol releases his boyfriend and inspects his red face, before squeezing him tight again because he is being so cute right now! Baekhyun whimpers but does nothing to push his away.

“You are going to be the death of me one of these days,” he mutters softly, running his hands up and down along Baekhyun’s back. The boy huffs softly, his fingers gripping onto the side of Chanyeol’s sweater for leverage.

“I’m afraid for you, Baekhyun. It seems like Chanyeol can’t even keep his hands off of you. Who knows when he will attack you.” Sehun comments, lifting an eyebrow teasingly.

Baekhyun yelps in embarrassment and pushes Chanyeol away. He palms his red cheeks to calm himself down and Chanyeol pouts at how he is cut off Baekhyun’s cuddle supply because of what Sehun had said.

“Go away!” He childishly barks to Sehun who ignores him, even as far as challenges him with a quirk of his eyebrows.

“Do you seriously want to kick us out of a room which is not even yours, Chanyeol?” Sehun crosses his arms.

Baekhyun hits the tall boy on his arm. “This is my room. Don’t be rude to your friends.”

Kyungsoo squeals, throwing his arms around Baekhyun. “He is so perfect! Baekhyun, tell me when Chanyeol treats you unfairly! I’m going to chop him off! I’m good with knifes so don’t worry!”

“Soo!” Chanyeol huffs in betrayal. He can’t believe his own friends all gang up against him!

Baekhyun touches his arm, giving him a cute yet shy smile, and Chanyeol feels whatever annoyance he felt just down disappears. The boy reaches to pinch his cheek with his pretty fingers. 

“Don’t frown.”

Kyungsoo holds a hand over his chest, sighing like a proud mother. “I miss Jongin hyung. I should just go back home now or I’m going to puke rainbows! You two are so cute!”

“We will walk you back.” Sehun says, rising up from the chair. Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun follows suit.

“I can walk back by myself!” 

“Yes, but we don’t trust you.” Sehun pinches his cheek, while Chanyeol does the same on the other side. Baekhyun laughs at the pout Kyungsoo is making.

“Whatever! Come on!” He pouts then stomps his way out of the room childishly. 

“Do you want to come?” Chanyeol asks, holding onto his boyfriend’s hand. Baekhyun grins up. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After taking Kyungsoo back to his apartment, Chanyeol pushes Sehun out of the way. Sehun gives him a stinky look and walks back to the dorm alone, while Chanyeol grabs onto Baekhyun’s unsuspecting hand to drag him away from the dorm direction.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, waddling cutely after him. Chanyeol can’t contain his feelings.

“Do you want to eat some spicy rice cakes? So we can spend more time together?”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes before he bends his head down, blushing in embarrassment. “Okay.” He whispers softly. Chanyeol excitedly drags him towards the street food direction.

They buy some rice cakes and fish cakes too. Chanyeol watches his cute boyfriend eats all the food excitedly, pushing the food into his full mouth before chewing like a very cute hamster. Oh goodness, Baekhyun is so cute!

“Why? Do I have any sauce?” Baekhyun notices his look and reaches a hand up to pat around his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes are now locked onto his reddening lips from eating steaming rice cakes and oh how much he wants to kiss those lips.

“Chanyeol? You are scaring me?” Baekhyun meekly gulps. Chanyeol blinks away before he grins.

“Nothing! I’m just staring at your cuteness.”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “I’m not cute.” He grumbles, stuffing more fish cakes into his mouth.

“Cute people never know they are cute,” Chanyeol adds. Baekhyun glares at him.

“I’m not trying to be cute.”

“You don’t have to do anything and you are already so cute, Baekhyun.” He is not lying. Baekhyun doesn’t know how freaking cute he is, it’s even bordering unhealthy for Chanyeol’s heart.

“Uh, whatever you say.” Baekhyun pouts, but there is a telltale of smile on the corner of his lips. Chanyeol grins and reaches to feed him rice cakes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They walk back to the dorm hand in hand; well actually it’s Chanyeol who insists in holding his hand. Baekhyun is a blushing mess at first but he overcomes it as the tall boy jokes around with him. 

Chanyeol swings their hands back and forth, eliciting soft laugh from Baekhyun. They chat for more and Chanyeol really appreciates their private time together. Who knows when they will be able to go out freely like this?

Baekhyun knocks onto his door and finds that the senior of his roommate is not back yet.

“Do you want to come in and spend more time?” He offers, in which Chanyeol answers with a wide grin and excited nod.

As soon as the door is closed behind their back, Chanyeol grabs his boyfriend by his wrist to pull him closer. Baekhyun looks up, tilting his head because of their height difference, while blinking his eyes questioningly.

“Chanyeol? What’s wrong?”

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Chanyeol blurts out. Baekhyun digests the question for a good second before he blushes and nods his head.

With both palms holding onto Baekhyun’s cheeks, Chanyeol bends his knees down to tilt his head. Their noses bump together and Baekhyun smiles. It makes his heart flutters to see that smile being cause by him. More carefully, Chanyeol tilts his head aside for more before he can feel Baekhyun’s ragged breathing hitting the upper part of his mouth. 

So, the nervous one here is not only Chanyeol. With that in mind, he goes forward to cut the remaining gap and presses his mouth softly on top of Baekhyun. He can feel Baekhyun’s hands gripping onto his jacket, gripping so tight and rough.

Their lips mold together and Chanyeol thinks this is, finally, their first real kiss. Those previous ones are just mere lips press. Right now, he moves his lips, mimicking what he had seen on western movies and from all the imagination of kissing Baekhyun. The boy purses his lips, trying to follow after his clumsy lead but they just end up nibbling softly without any rule.

He can feel Baekhyun’s mouth quirks up to a smile in their kiss and that makes Chanyeol smiles as well. They are clumsy as this is just their first relationship ever but who cares? They can learn together as time goes by.

Baekhyun purses his lips out, pressing for more and Chanyeol gladly accepts his offer. He smooches his soft lips, trapping Baekhyun’s lower lip in between his own and nibbling on it gently. Baekhyun’s hand goes up to squeeze his arm, not expecting that it seems.

It takes them a few more seconds before Chanyeol leans back, detaching their mouths from the gentle lip lock.

“You okay?” He whispers softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Baekhyun’s cheeks are flushed in soft pink and his lips are kind of red, but the eye smile he gives him is the best.

“Yes.” Baekhyun mutters softly.

Chanyeol grins, ignoring his red ears which give his embarrassment away, before he pulls Baekhyun to his chest to hug him so tight.

“My Baekhyunnie, my puppy, you are too cute to be true.”

Usually, Baekhyun would be retorting about how he is not cute and so on, but this time he says nothing and just leans his whole weight onto Chanyeol’s chest. They hug; Chanyeol makes some soft movement from side to side while keeping his arms around his boyfriend.

It doesn’t sound real but it’s real, when Baekhyun whispers a soft, “…only cute for you. No one else.”

That makes Chanyeol’s heart soars up to the sky and he kisses Baekhyun again and again until the night come. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, the last time this is updated was exactly three months ago, and as most of you already know, I'm currently on hiatus to work on my graduation thesis so I'm very busy and stressed. My hiatus is not over yet! I just take a short break from thesis and this story is too cute for my heart so I have to update it (also because I had half of the chapter ready since three months ago so I just need to finish it)
> 
> Other than that, I've been joining many of the fic fests; such as BAE and Baekbit! BAE is still posting right now (and I have two fics for BAE) while Baekbit posting is done by today morning and is currently on the period of Guess Who before Reveals on tomorrow (in which I wrote three fics here)  
> You can check and try to guess which ones are mine? If you are interested? ;) 
> 
> If you want to chat around, I'm always online in twitter @kumo_is_kumo (because I can rant there)~ I'm not sure when I will update again~ Please be patient while I'm finishing my thesis to graduate from university, I have life too y'know~ ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy!


	9. Chapter 9

The first day of class has finally come. Chanyeol wakes up feeling a bit more excited than he should be. Being in a college feels like you are a real adult already.

Sehun is already walking around half naked in their room, grunting about how Chanyeol’s socks almost tripped him in the middle of the night. Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him, ignoring his words.

He reaches for his phone, typing a short message to his boyfriend: _Morning, Baek!_

He has the first class together with Sehun and Kyungsoo, but not with Baekhyun. The thought of it makes him deflates in disappointment but it’s okay, he still has two other classes with his boyfriend so it’s perfectly fine.

Sehun drags him out of the bed, telling him to shower already because he stinks. Chanyeol makes a face at him, grabbing his towel and boxers. Such a great friend he has here.

They walk out of their room when they finish, stopping by Baekhyun’s room to knock on the door. Baekhyun walks out, wearing a fluffy sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. He gives the two of a bright smile and Chanyeol is feeling quite possessive over the smile. Sehun has no right to see that, so he curls his boyfriend into his chest, shielding him from the big bad wolf Sehun.

Sehun snorts in disbelief, shaking his head and walking away ahead. Baekhyun giggles softly and Chanyeol leans low enough to peck his cheek. “Good morning, Baekhyun! Are you ready for the first class?”

“Yes! I’m very excited actually!” Baekhyun yips with a wide smile, skipping on his feet. Chanyeol coos at him, kissing his head and hugging him tight. They hear Sehun’s voice of, “The breakfast is not going to wait for you!”

Baekhyun pulls away with a shy smile and he reaches to twine their fingers together, tugging Chanyeol to start walking already. They settle in the dorm cafeteria to have their breakfast, with Sehun asking Baekhyun about how he is going to handle being in a class without knowing anyone at all.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun answers while cutting his bacon, “I can manage it. It’s not the first time, anyway.”

Chanyeol glances at him. “Was this the same in high school?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun puts the little piece of bacon into his mouth, “I didn’t know anyone at that time so I just sat alone all by myself there.”

Chanyeol stares, feeling so sad for his boyfriend. Sehun nods, “It’s okay. You have us now. You have Chanyeol.” He says.

Baekhyun smiles and nods.

They walk to the dorm gate and wait there for Kyungsoo. As soon as the shortest boy arrives, bundled with fluffy scarf and all, the three of them coo and land pinches all over the boy, until Kyungsoo cries for them to stop it. 

Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s hand when they stop at the classroom. “I will wait for you later if I come out earlier, okay?” He pecks his cheek. Baekhyun blushes at the public affection but he nods anyway. After they wave bye, the three best friends head towards their own classroom. Chanyeol sighs, throwing glances back.

“You will see Baekhyun soon. Don’t be too whipped, Chan!” Kyungsoo says, patting his arm. He nods dejectedly. 

The lecture goes on for a long time but none of them realizes it. It finishes in no time and they sprint out of the classroom, feeling kind of exhausted for studying again after such a long break from high school graduation. 

They walk along the hallway and Chanyeol glues his gaze on the classroom where Baekhyun disappeared into about roughly two hours ago. As if it’s destiny, the door opens and the lecture walks out of it, followed by the students. Baekhyun’s form comes out in no time and Chanyeol runs there to welcome him.

“Baekhyun! How was your class?” He asks excitedly. Baekhyun looks up at him with his cheeks flushed. “I accidentally chose the seat in front of the AC and I was practically freezing the whole time!” He whines. Chanyeol cups his face with his palms, trying to warm his frozen cheeks.

“Let’s get out of here and get under the sun for a bit!” He suggests, pulling his boyfriend out of the building.

They decide to hang out at the café where Kyungsoo loves the milkshake the most. Chanyeol slips into the booth with Kyungsoo and Sehun, dragging Baekhyun to sit by his side to warm him up even more. 

“What would you like to order?” He asks his boyfriend. Baekhyun stares at the menu above the counter, humming. “Cheesecake?” He says softly. Chanyeol nods and sprints to the counter to order.

They share the two slices of cheesecake, with Chanyeol trying to tell Baekhyun to sip on the warm tea first, but Baekhyun resists and almost tipping the small fork down but manage to catch it back into his hands.

He sips onto his latte, “Do you want to try this?” He offers to Baekhyun who has finally started in cutting the cake. Baekhyun nods and sips on it, his eyes growing wide in excitement. “It’s delicious!” He says with a smile. Chanyeol feels himself blushing at how they accidentally share another indirect kiss and it seems like Baekhyun realizes it as well before the both of them silently eat their cake.

They don’t realize their friends staring at them from across the booth. “You two are so cute!” Kyungsoo coos at them. Chanyeol jolts up in surprise, clearly not expecting that, and almost spilling his latte if not for Sehun’s quick hands steadying the cup.

“Stupid.” Sehun mutters. 

Kyungsoo then goes to have a phone call with his own boyfriend, speaking in cute voice and making cute face. Baekhyun bites down on his fork, watching him with a smile. As soon as Kyungsoo hangs up the call, he coos at him, smiling at his conversation in the phone call.

“You and your boyfriend are so cute, Kyungsoo.” He mumbles softly. Seeing Kyungsoo acting with his boyfriend makes him the ideal couple that Baekhyun wants to idolize. 

Chanyeol sends him an amused stare while Sehun is faking a barf beside him. Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment at how all of them listened to his conversation just now. “Aww, don’t be shy,” Baekhyun grins, gripping onto his hand. 

Kyungsoo pouts at them. “You are all so bad.”

“Your fault for being so cute.” Sehun and Chanyeol say in unison before high-fiving each other. Baekhyun covers his mouth as he laughs, feeling happy that he can be accepted in this small circle of friends. Chanyeol pats his head and Baekhyun happily leans into his touch.

 

 

 

 

The second day of class is not as different as the first. Chanyeol is stuck with his two best friends again while Baekhyun has a class in another building. It makes him sad that they can’t walk together in the same building. He makes sure to sprint across the building to fetch his boyfriend when his class is over, ignoring his two best friends’ teasing snickers. Baekhyun’s surprised face when he arrives is worth everything.

“When did you arrive here?” Baekhyun asks, surprised. Chanyeol goes to hug him and pecks his cheek. “Five minutes ago.”

“Was your class ended faster?”

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah.” He can’t just possibly tell that he ran like a mad man here. Baekhyun believes him and sneaks into his side as they walk out of the building. 

 

 

 

 

The third day of class is better because Chanyeol gets into the same class as Baekhyun. Oh, imagine how happy he is. He can’t get over his happiness; Baekhyun’s pink face when he reaches to hold his hand under the desk is too pretty to stare at. Chanyeol doesn’t think he gets to note something in his book.

A concentrating Baekhyun with his glasses on is such a rare sight to look at. Baekhyun mutters the words on the board slowly, before writing them down into his binder. Chanyeol holds back a squeal when Baekhyun reaches a hand up to push the glasses on his nose or to scratch onto the spot above his eyebrow. 

By the end of the class, Baekhyun is pouting at him because he finds Chanyeol’s book is still so empty of writing. Chanyeol makes it up to him by peppering kisses all over his face once they get into the restroom. Baekhyun huffs, but he can’t hide his red face so it’s okay.

 

 

 

 

On the fourth day of class, Baekhyun is seated beside Kyungsoo, waiting for the lesson to start. They are currently muttering about how they are going to survive this class, with Kyungsoo clinging tightly on Baekhyun’s arm.

Eventually, someone taps Kyungsoo on his shoulder and the both of them turn around, finding a boy smiling.

“Jongdae-ssi! You are in this class, too!” Kyungsoo exclaims, unconsciously scooting away to give the person a spot in their seat. Baekhyun blinks questioningly while putting a polite smile on his face.

Kyungsoo glances at him. “Baek, Baek! This is the new friend I told you guys yesterday! His name is Jongdae!” Kyungsoo shakes him on his arm excitedly while introducing the two to each other. Baekhyun smiles up at the person.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Baekhyun.” He greets politely, giving a small bow while smiling at the stranger.

“Hey. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here with you two,” the new boy sends them an apologetic smile, which the two of them shake off quickly. “No, no, it’s fine. The more the merrier,” Baekhyun says to him, finding himself welcoming the person more than he expects.

 

 

 

 

“How was your class today?” Chanyeol asks, nuzzling into his shoulder. Baekhyun giggles at the ticklish feeling, trying his best to avoid Chanyeol’s locks from tickling his neck.

“It was nice! I had Kyungsoo there and I got introduced to the boy Kyungsoo told yesterday.” He says softly, hugging Chanyeol’s pillow into his chest. It’s the time after their dinner and he decides to hang out in Chanyeol and Sehun’s room for a while before they have to sleep. Sehun’s currently in the bathroom, just entered to shower with a groan at the display of their cuddles.

“Oh, you got into the class as the boy? Who is it again?” Chanyeol leans his head on his shoulder. Baekhyun reaches a hand up to ruffle his soft hair. “His name is Jongdae. He is so friendly and kind. I get why Kyungsoo could make friends with him almost immediately.”

Chanyeol curls his arms around his waist, clinging onto him like a baby koala. Baekhyun smiles at his snuggly side, grinning so widely. Chanyeol grins back, looking like a complete idiot, but then he lifts himself a bit to plant a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun, not expecting it, blushes pink at that. No matter how many times they have kisses in the span of a week of their time of being boyfriends, he still can’t get used to it.

“Thief.” He mutters softly, pouting a bit and feeling playful for now. Chanyeol lifts his head up from his shoulder, blinking his eyes.

“I’m not a thief.” Chanyeol pouts as well. Baekhyun stifles a smile but he keeps his act. “Yes, you are.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, his arms slowly winding around Baekhyun’s hips to pull him closer. Now face to face, Baekhyun nudges his nose up against Chanyeol’s. 

“I’m not a thief.” Chanyeol mutters again, his head tilted aside as his eyes are trained on Baekhyun’s lips. It will only take a soft push until their lips meet.

Baekhyun shudders, his eyelids slowly dropping down. “…yes, you are.”

Chanyeol squeezes his hips, “Okay, I am a thief.” With that being said, he dives down to claim his lips into a kiss, stealing them just like the thief he is. Baekhyun gasps when their lips meet. He purses his lips, mewling softly as Chanyeol nips onto his bottom lip to tease him.

He puts his hands up on Chanyeol’s shoulders, squeezing him while he starts to pant heavily. They have a lot of kisses nowadays, maybe because they are still in the honeymoon state, people said. Not that Baekhyun dislikes it though, he very much welcomes Chanyeol and his kisses.

Along the kiss, Chanyeol tilts his head, pushing it back with a strong kiss that leaves Baekhyun breathless. He clings onto Chanyeol tightly, trying to find a purchase to keep himself from fainting.

Eventually, he feels Chanyeol’s hands tenderly rub his hipbones and he doesn’t really pay any attention at that. Baekhyun hums softly, moving his lips in sync with Chanyeol’s.

A loud gasp escapes from his mouth when Chanyeol’s hands drop down from his hip bones, to touch his bottom. His lips part in surprise, his eyes too, unable to believe that Chanyeol would touch him there. No one has ever touched him on his bottom except for his parents.

Chanyeol ignores his gasp, even taking it to his advantage by pushing his tongue into his parted mouth. Baekhyun mewls loudly, feeling his body shakes from how intense their kiss is this time. All the time before, the kisses they have are all innocent with nips and cute smacks of lips. Now that it’s bordering to an adult style of kissing, Baekhyun’s eyes fall back shut.

He moans softly when Chanyeol drags his tongue along his teeth, flicking the roof of his mouth tenderly. He can feel his eyes tearing up, feeling so awkward with all of this but he weirdly welcomes all the new experiences with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun shudders, feeling Chanyeol’s big palms squeezing his bottom through his pajama pants. He bretahes heavily into his boyfriend’s mouth, gasping and trying to get along to Chanyeol’s pace of kissing. Their tongues brush together, eliciting a groan from Chanyeol and a meek whimper from Baekhyun himself.

It’s so dangerous and so adult like. Baekhyun is half sprawled in between Chanyeol’s legs, fingers clinging onto the taller boy’s shoulder, while his bottom is being groped openly by Chanyeol. It’s all too much and very new to him but Baekhyun can’t say he dislikes everything. He really wants to get these new experiences with Chanyeol only.

 With a last nip on his tongue that leaves his head spinning, Chanyeol leans away from the kiss. Baekhyun takes a deep intake of air, filling his lungs back with oxygen after being deprived from it for so long. He just can’t resist Chanyeol and his sweet kisses.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks, his voice so rough and low. Baekhyun looks up at him with his eyes dilated and face red in embarrassment. It feels weird to let out weird noises when Chanyeol touches him. 

He meekly nods his head. They have their lips swollen and red, such a clear prove of what they had been doing. Baekhyun snuggles to his shoulder, hiding his red face from the other to see.

“W-Was it too fast?” Chanyeol asks carefully, hugging him. Baekhyun gulps. Was it?

“I… I don’t know.” He whispers softly. Chanyeol pecks his head.

“But are you okay with that?” The taller boy asks again. Baekhyun nods. “Y-Yes.”

They get into a comfortable silence. Baekhyun is still drowned in his thought. It’s their first time sharing such an intense kiss, which doesn’t only involve lips meeting. The thought of making progress with Chanyeol makes him extremely happy but at the same time he is scared of messing up with it and starting over from zero again.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls softly, pecking his cheek. He hums softly.

The bathroom door is opened and the both of them jolt up in surprise. Baekhyun scrambles up from the bed in reflex, standing in the middle of the room. Sehun walks out of the bathroom, staring at them weirdly, and they even stare back. Silence envelopes the whole room.

“Did you just have sex?” Sehun blurts out.

“NO!!” The both of them shout, feeling too awkward and embarrassed to even meet eyes. Sehun snickers at the obvious sight of embarrassment and shakes his head, heading to the desk to pick on his phone. He towels his wet hair while muttering, “Helpless boys…”

Baekhyun smoothes down his pajamas, clearing his throat to ease the awkwardness. He steals a shy glance to his boyfriend and finds that Chanyeol is staring at him with an equally red face. He whimpers softly and heads towards the door.

“I- I better go.” He mutters, scrambling to open the door. Chanyeol rises up from his bed, catching his wrist and trapping him against the door. Baekhyun looks up in surprise.

Chanyeol is staring at him with such eyes, clearly still in the previous mood.

“G- Good night, Baekhyun.” He mutters lowly, before holding a hand over Baekhyun’s jaw to tilt his head up. Their lips meet again, for a soft but firm kiss this time. Baekhyun finds his eyes fluttering shut and he curls an arm around the taller boy’s neck to pull him lower.

Sehun purposely starts singing out loud and they break apart before they get into the mood again. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away on his chest, bending his red face down to avoid any eye contact.

“S- See you guys tomorrow!” He squeaks loudly, before twisting the door knob and opening the door. He runs along the hallway, heading straight into his own room to hide in the darkness.

His roommate, Jinki hyung, is staring at him questioningly. “Are you okay, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun gulps, nodding his head. “Y-Yes, hyung!!”

“Why are you shouting?”

Baekhyun wails, covering his face with his palms. “It’s kissi—I… I mean it’s nothing!!” He squeaks, before running to his bed to hide under his blanket and save himself from any further embarrassment. 

“Oh, you were kissing.” His roommate smirks knowingly, nodding. Baekhyun cries out in a squeal, “H-Hyung!!!”

 

 

Chanyeol closes the door behind his back and walks back to his bed, only to be stopped by Sehun’s smirk.

“You might want to take care of it, Chan.” He says teasingly, staring down to the front of his pants. Chanyeol follows his gaze and finds the slight tent in his pajama shorts, before covering it with his both hands. He groans in embarrassment before sprinting away into the bathroom.

Sehun whistles when the bathroom door shuts loudly.

“Make sure to keep it down, Chan! It’s sleeping time!”

“Argh, shut up!!” Chanyeol shouts back from inside the bathroom, voice laced with embarrassment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol being touchy ;) And as you all might have already known, the next to come soon is the break-up, isn't it? ;) Hehe thaks for reading! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun snuggles under Chanyeol’s arm as they both walk out of the dorm building, heading to where Sehun is greeting Kyungsoo who has just gotten down from his rich boyfriend’s car.

“Hey, Soo. Your boyfriend is glaring at me. Again.” They hear Sehun says. 

“You should put a leash on him, Soo. He is too scary for his own good.” Chanyeol joins in, pulling Baekhyun closer by his shoulder.

Kyungsoo pouts at him, “Just because Baekhyun has you in an invisible leash doesn’t mean I need to do the same.”

Chanyeol splutters in shock at his response and Baekhyun finds himself choking in surprise, blushing madly. Sehun laughs at them, clearly enjoying their misery.

“You are so whipped, Chan. You don’t even know it.” He even adds.

Chanyeol tries coming up with a comeback but he keeps muttering incoherent jumble of messy words. No one really pays any attention to him though. Kyungsoo walks away with a teasing grin, with Sehun trailing behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

Baekhyun steals a shy glance up to his boyfriend, waiting for his response. He doesn’t expect their friends would see them that way and carefully, he seeks for Chanyeol’s reaction regarding him ‘having a leash on Chanyeol’.

“U-Uh, let’s,” Chanyeol gulps, feeling too embarrassed, “let’s go.” He clears his throat, curling his arm even tighter around Baekhyun’s shoulder to pull him close. Baekhyun doesn’t mean to laugh but he lets out a soft giggle at Chanyeol’s attempt to change to topic.

Baekhyun grabs onto Kyungsoo’s sleeve as they walk out of their first lecture when it’s finally over. He sends the other a sheepish smile. “Is it okay if I go to the restroom? You can go ahead!”  


Kyungsoo lightly hits his arm. “Nonsense! I can wait for you, now go, shoo~” He pats his back and Baekhyun sends him a thankful smile. After making sure that Kyungsoo is seated o the bench and quickly occupied with his phone, Baekhyun rushes to the restroom to pee.

He doesn’t expect it but when he is done with his business and washing his hands, the restroom door opens and comes inside his no other than Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol calls in surprise and excitement upon finding him there. Baekhyun grins up, “Hey, Chanyeol,” he greets softly, drying his hands before welcoming the taller boy into a tight hug.

He lets out a huff, being squeezed by the other until he has a hard time breathing.

“What are you doing here, Chanyeol?” He whispers into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Chanyeol snuggles to the top of his head. “I’m not really sure, actually. My instinct told me to go to the restroom and it’s absolutely destiny that I found you here.”

Baekhyun flushes and bites his lip down in embarrassment, unable to hide his smile. As Chanyeol leans away from their hug, he feels a hand winding up around his torso and another hand holding onto the side of his face, a pair of lips claiming his.

His eyes close as Chanyeol kisses him. Every thought of other people seeing them like this never comes entering his mind as Baekhyun focuses on the way Chanyeol is nipping onto his upper lip, quickly parting his mouth open, and tangling their tongues together. Baekhyun whines, gripping onto the taller boy’s arms as leverage as he feels his breath is stolen from him.

He doesn’t know how long they have been kissing like this, but the next thing he knows, Chanyeol is pulling away and kissing along his flushed cheeks.

“I miss you. What are you actually doing here? Do you have a class after this?” Chanyeol asks him. Baekhyun blinks his teary eyes, trying to understand the question. “Huh? Oh I was… oh no!” He gasps, pushing Chanyeol away.

“What?” The taller boy stares questioningly.

Baekhyun whines at the back of his throat, “K-Kyungsoo! I have a class after this and, and… uh, I have to go now!” He sprints towards the door, yet Chanyeol won’t let him go that far before planting another breathtaking kiss on his mouth.

With them being breathless, Chanyeol grins boyishly, the tip of his ears red. “See you later?”

Baekhyun, stunned in love, nods shyly. “B-Bye.” He scurries away out of the restroom, trying to escape the temptation of kissing his boyfriend again and again.

He finds Kyungsoo chatting up with Jongdae as he approaches them. Kyungsoo’s smile falls off of his face upon seeing him. Baekhyun breaks into a cold sweat.

“You were with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo points out. Baekhyun gulps, trying to will away the blush from his face but to no avail he can’t so he tries to deny it by shaking his head vigorously.

“Ye- I mean, no, I met him in the restroom.” He says softly. Kyungsoo sends him a pointed look, “And you made out with him.”

Baekhyun slaps a hand over his mouth to hide it. His mouth!

“N-No, we didn’t- I just- we just k-kissed a bit n-not m-much!” He yelps, stuttering nervously. Kyungsoo breaks into a laugh, “You should see your face!”

Baekhyun pouts, “Kyungsoo!” He whines, feeling more embarrassed than he already is.

Jongdae pipes in, “It has been very entertaining to watch the both of you bicker, but I need to go to my next class before I’m late for it. I’m sure the both of you have class as well.”

Baekhyun shrieks and grabs Kyungsoo by his arm, pulling him to run because their class is in the other side of the building. “I’m sorry!” He yelps, waving a quick bye to Jongdae and dragging Kyungsoo to run along with him. Kyungsoo keeps on laughing from the entire event and Baekhyun holds back an urge to pout deeper.

As they attend their second class, Kyungsoo nudges his arm. “Hey, Baekhyun?” He whispers as he steals a glance at the dozing professor in the middle of the dimly lit classroom.

“Yes?” Baekhyun whispers back, hoping that their voice won’t be heard in the middle of the English conversation coming from the presented video.

“How far have you gone with Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun gives him a stare, “What do you mean with how far?” He asks back.

“Like, you know... Other than kissing?” The other asks, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh.” Baekhyun blushes and feels glad that the classroom is dim so he could hide his red face. 

“Have you done it?” Kyungsoo asks curiously. Baekhyun shakes his head, “N-No, we haven’t done anything in particular...”

Kyungsoo makes a face at that. “Seriously? Nothing?”

“W-Well,” Baekhyun stutters, “he... touched my bottom a few days ago...”

“Only touch? Through clothes?”

“Kyungsoo, why are you asking this?” Baekhyun hits his arm in embarrassment. He doesn’t need to be asked about his… private life.

“Just answer me!” Kyungsoo whines. Baekhyun nods his head shyly, in the end.

“Chanyeol is so slow.” The other boy comments, sighing in some kind like annoyance. Baekhyun glances at him with wide eyes, “Have you... done it?”

“No,” it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to blush, “but it will happen anytime soon. I’m sure of it.”

“How are you so sure?” Baekhyun tilts his head aside questioningly. 

“We have done something close to it a few times.” Kyungsoo answers simply. Baekhyun is about to say something when the video ends and the classroom is lightening back.

“We can talk about this again later!” Kyungsoo mutters, winking to tease him. Baekhyun huffs in embarrassment. 

As their class finally ends, Baekhyun walks out of the building with Kyungsoo by his side. Not long after five seconds, he hears Chanyeol’s voice calling for him. He shyly moves towards Chanyeol and gets pulled into a tight hug. He laughs softly, face flushed in red but he hugs his boyfriend back just as tight. 

Being in a relationship is a new thing for Baekhyun, but then he looks up at Chanyeol and he is sure that he can fit just fine if he is with the taller boy.

“Let’s get back to the dorm. Are you hungry? We can buy something and eat in my room!” Chanyeol says excitedly, hugging him sideways. Baekhyun smiles up, “Okay.”

A few days later, classes go by normally but then something odd happens. 

Chanyeol blinks questioningly as he feels someone bumps onto him. “Soo?” He calls softly. Kyungsoo looks up and nods. Chanyeol gapes at his appearance, swollen eyes and dropping mouth.

“What happened to you?” He gasps. Kyungsoo shakes his head and makes a move to walk away, but Chanyeol holds onto his arm.

“No, young man. You are not going anywhere without telling me.” Chanyeol says sternly.

Kyungsoo looks up and it takes no longer than a second before his face scrunches up and fresh tears roll down his face, making Chanyeol panics.

“H-Hey, why are you crying?!” He yelps, glancing around and finding that people start to stare. With a whine, he clasps a hand around Kyungsoo’s arm and drags him away from the hallway, heading back to his dorm room.

Sehun is not here yet and Chanyeol puts his friend down on his bed, giving him a box of tissues and also serving him a cup of milk tea. Kyungsoo’s cries slowly turn into sniffles.

“There, there. Are you calm enough?”

Kyungsoo nods his head, sipping onto the milk tea as he cuddles on the bed. 

“What happened?” Chanyeol says gently, seeking for an answer as to why his friend looks like a complete mess. Kyungsoo hesitates in talking but ends up saying, “Jongdae kissed me yesterday and Jongin hyung was mad and he hadn’t come back until now.” 

Chanyeol chokes on his saliva. “What?”

“You heard it, Chan. He is ignoring me up until now.” Kyungsoo sobs again and Chanyeol is quick to caress his back to calm him down. Kyungsoo spends the noon crying on his bed, before finally Sehun comes back and finds him crying.

“What happened?” Sehun is on his knees in an instant, caressing Kyungsoo’s head. Chanyeol concludes the whole story in some short words to not make it even worse and Sehun is frowning as he understands the whole situation. The both of them take Kyungsoo back to his apartment as the day gets so late. With heavy heart, they leave their friend alone in the place as they rush back to the dorm to avoid getting caught over the curfew.

Chanyeol drags Sehun to find a loner Kyungsoo. Halfway through their walk, they meet up with Baekhyun once the boy is out of the library.

“Chanyeol? Sehun?” He calls softly, eyeing them in confusion from behind his reading glasses.

The taller boy steps closer. “Hey, Baekhyun. I’m sorry we have to go now. If you find Kyungsoo, please call me, okay?”

“What’s wrong with Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun grips onto his sleeve, suddenly panicking. Chanyeol hums, “He got into a fight with his boyfriend because of a misunderstanding. He is being so sad now and we are planning to take him out to freshen up or something. I will call you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers softly, waving bye to both of the tall boys as he watches them walking away.

Once they find that Kyungsoo is locking himself up in his place and skips a few classes, they drag him out to a café. They slip into one booth, with Chanyeol attempting to cheer Kyungsoo up, while they both are waiting for Sehun to come back with their orders. Sehun pushes a glass of milkshake to Kyungsoo.

Sehun pats the sad boy’s head softly. Kyungsoo gives him a weak smile before he curls into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck for comfort. They have always had this way to comfort each other when they were little.

“Soo, want to try my sandwich? Here, open up.” Sehun asks, offering the sandwich in front of the boy’s mouth. Kyungsoo parts his mouth wide and takes a small bite from it. Chanyeol decides to feed him his fries, too. “Here, mine too.” He offers the fries in which Kyungsoo accepts without any hesitation.

Their food has long gone. Sehun goes to the restroom and Chanyeol goes to order another glass of milkshake for Kyungsoo. 

“Soo…?” Chanyeol comes back, startled to find Kyungsoo suddenly is crying. He left him for five minutes and his friend is crying while staring at something outside—

“What the fuck?” Sehun curses, having back from the restroom and now seeing the scene with his very own eyes. Chanyeol gaps in shock. There across the street is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend together with a girl.

“I’m going to kill him!” Sehun curses, spinning on his heels, but he doesn’t get any further when Kyungsoo holds onto his hand. “D-Don’t.” He chokes.

“Come here.” Chanyeol says softly and Kyungsoo leaps into his embrace, letting out a loud whimper as he cries into his shoulder. Sehun looks down, feeling sad because he can’t do anything to make Kyungsoo stop crying. Chanyeol pats Kyungsoo’s head, muttering soothing words to calm him down.

Another round of crying.

“What should we do with Soo?” Chanyeol asks as he and Sehun get back to their dorm. After accompanying Kyungsoo for the whole day, they finally get to their dorm soon. He throws himself on his bed.

“Should we kill that hyung?” Sehun pipes in. Chanyeol grunts, “Are you serious, Hun?”

Sehun shrugs. “I’m taking a bath first.” He grabs his towel and slams the bathroom door close. Chanyeol stuffs his face down to his pillow, blindly reaching for his phone somewhere buried under the messy blanket.

Right at that moment, he hears the familiar ringtone and with a groan, Chanyeol heaves himself up, spinning back to lie on his back. “Hello?”

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s soft voice soothes his exhaustion and Chanyeol finds himself smiling a bit. “Hey, Baek. You are not asleep yet?”

“No, I’m just- never mind. Where are you right now?”

“Back dorm. I’m so tired. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop crying, we saw his boyfriend with some girl earlier. How shitty isn’t it?”

Baekhyun gasps. “Is Kyungsoo okay?”

“Yeah, I hope so. He couldn’t contain his sadness. We just didn’t know what else to do. I’m so tired and sleepy right now.”

“You should go sleep very soon. Have you washed up?” Baekhyun asks gently. Chanyeol blinks his eyes, trying to fight his sleepiness away to talk to his boyfriend a bit longer, but he is so sleepy.

“Mmh.” He mutters in a soft voice. Baekhyun goes silent for a second, “Chanyeol? Are you asleep?”

No answer is heard except for the soft snores. Baekhyun smiles and whispers softly, “Rest well, Chanyeol. I will see you tomorrow.” He ends the call. Chanyeol snuggles into the pillow.

The phone blinks from a new text message. 

1 new message

From: Baekhyun _♥_

09:58 P.M.

_Good night, Channie. Sleep well. ♥_

Not that Chanyeol would read it, as the boy is asleep through the entire night.

Baekhyun wakes up with a start on the next morning, blinking his sleepy eyes and reaching for his phone to look at the time. It’s still a bit early so he goes to lie back. He can hear the faint sounds of his dorm mate walking around, probably getting ready. Well, he should too.

He glances back to his phone, quickly deciding to send Chanyeol a short message. 

Good morning, Chanyeol. Are you awake yet?

Baekhyun goes to take a shower, washing the sleepiness away from his eyes. His roommate is already out of the room by the time he is finished. With a towel in his hand trying to dry his hair, Baekhyun peeks to the screen of his phone. No reply yet.

An unconscious pout forms on his mouth. Baekhyun drops the topic and decides to just go wake his boyfriend if that’s the case. He is bringing something for him too, by the way.

Baekhyun slips into his clothes, putting his things into his bag, and unplucking his phone from the charger. With his glasses on top of his nose because his eyes are a bit tired today, Baekhyun goes to lock his door before he skips a few doors away towards his boyfriend’s room.

He lifts a hand up and knocks onto the door, waiting with the paper bag in his hands. There is no one opening up for him and Baekhyun tilts his head, thinking about could that possible those two are not awake yet?

He knocks again, and again, scrunching his nose up while he tries twisting the knob but it’s locked. Rummaging for his phone, he goes to dial Chanyeol.

After quite a long time, his call is answered, “Hello?”

“Chanyeol? Are you inside?” He scratches onto the door with his index finger.

“Inside where— Um, Baekhyun, I’m out of the room already. Sehun and me are on the way to drag Kyungsoo out.”

Baekhyun’s little smile falls off and his finger freezes. “O-Oh. I thought you were not awake yet…”

“I’m sorry. I will call you later, okay? Go to class, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nods to no one, clutching onto the paper bag. “Okay. See you, Chanyeol.” He whispers softly. Chanyeol just hums and says nothing else before the call is ended. Baekhyun keeps the phone close to his ear, internally wanting to hear the last response but nothing comes.

“It’s okay.” He mutters softly, telling himself. Baekhyun glances to the yogurt pack and bread inside of the paper bag, Chanyeol’s favorite, before deciding to hang it on the door knob.

“It’s okay.” He repeats it again, forcing a smile up his face before walking away with stuttering steps to attend his class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of breaking up ;) hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been a few days. Chanyeol and Sehun have been very worried over how Kyungsoo is doing. Their short friend is sad most of the time, barely eating anything, and doesn’t have his full focus in anything.

“Soo? Do you want to eat something?” Chanyeol asks, caressing Kyungsoo’s head. He is trying his best to help Kyungsooin nursing his heart back healthy. Sehun is caring too, but he is more like cursing Kyungsoo’s boyfriend whenever he thinks Kyungsoo can’t hear him. Chanyeol sends his friend a glare because just a quick mention of that name, Kyungsoo is sad again.

“No, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo whispers, curling in his bed. Kyungsoo has been avoiding in going back to the apartment he is staying at and chooses to spend his sleepless nights in their dorm with both Chanyeol and Sehun.

As soon as they finish their class earlier, Kyungsoo dumps himself in Chanyeol’s bed and curls under his blanket. This is the worst heart break ever for their friend. Chanyeol doesn’t even know what to do and he honestly has run out of idea.

“Eat something, Soo. You haven’t touched the sandwich yet.” He frowns, holding an unwrapped sandwich from the container. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m okay. You eat it, Chan.”

“Soo.” He sighs when Kyungsoo ignores him and then he decides to let it go for now.

They go silent for a while and Chanyeol puts the sandwich back to the food container. After a while, he doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to peek from under the blanket and speak up for a while.

“Chanyeol? Didn’t you say you have a date with Baekhyun today?” He croaks out.

Chanyeol stops drinking his water for a moment, before he nods, “I will just reschedule it to another day. I’m sure he can understand. There is no way I would leave you alone like this.” He says, appreciating the fact that he has such an understanding boyfriend. He is sure Baekhyun will understand the whole situation. Right?

“Just go. I can be by myself.” Kyungsoo mutters at him, pushing him by his arm. Chanyeol shakes his head no, frowning. “A no is a no, Soo. Baekhyun will understand. Don’t you worry. Now go sleep.” He says.

“I’m not tired.” Kyungsoo grumbles like a kid.

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him. “Your eyes show everything. You are sleepy so now go sleep. I will wake you up when Sehun is back.” He mutters. Kyungsoo huffs in defeat and closes his eyes to sleep. Chanyeol sits on the bed and softly caresses Kyungsoo’s head to lull his friend to sleep.

 

 

 

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun whispers weakly, listening to Chanyeol telling him that he would like to cancel their plan today. “…t-that’s okay. Um, sure. Bye.”

His phone falls back to his bed and Baekhyun hangs his head low in disappointment. He can’t help but to feel this way, since it’s been a while since he spent some private time with his boyfriend and he really misses Chanyeol.

He feels bad because there are some voices in his head that are blaming Kyungsoo, but he can’t do that. It’s not right, because it’s not even Kyungsoo’s fault. Kyungsoo is the victim of this heartbreak and it’s only right for Chanyeol to be by his friend’s side and console him, seeing that they have been friend for so many years.

Baekhyun rubs his face and decides to wash his face, and then maybe he can do his assignment. He should focus now that he doesn’t have the… distraction. Or maybe this can serve as the distraction itself, he doesn’t know.

It’s not like he won’t see Chanyeol again. He will see him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sits nervously in his seat. It’s supposed to be the only class he has with Chanyeol and truthfully speaking, he is kind of afraid that Chanyeol won’t show up. It’s been two days since he has properly seen his face and he really, really misses his boyfriend.

The lecturer comes into the class and then closes the door behind him before starting the lecture in a second. Baekhyun deflates in disappointment, knowing that his boyfriend skips his class again. Without even telling him.

He grabs his book and pen, copying down the notes while pouting.

 

 

 

 

He sends a text to Chanyeol, telling him about the assignment that they should do that is due next week. He tells his boyfriend that he is in library if they can meet for a while, and also to tell Kyungsoo that he should feel better soon.

Baekhyun sits in the library, writing down his assignment while glancing to his phone again and again. He can’t even find it in himself to concentrate, because he is worried for the lack of news from Chanyeol.

As if it’s a destiny, his phone vibrates from a new text and Baekhyun scrambles to tap it open. His smile drops almost instantly when it’s only a message telling him that they won’t be able to meet up because Kyungsoo has been crying again and Sehun is nowhere to be found. Baekhyun bites down his lip and types back a text to tell Chanyeol that he hopes Kyungsoo will get better soon.

He sighs and dumps his phone into his bag, before grabbing his glasses and telling himself that he should focus on his assignment.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stares in happiness at the sight of two concert tickets lying on top of his desk. His roommate, Jinki hyung, grins to him. “You like it?”

“Hyung, I love it! Thank you so much!!” He squeals, reaching to hug the older boy to thank him for the tickets. Baekhyun cries in happiness because he gets free tickets for the concert that he has been dying to watch.

“It’s nothing! I hope you will enjoy watching it!” The older boy pats his head before heading to the bathroom to shower. Baekhyun stares at the tickets in between his fingers, squeaking because he can’t wait to watch this with Chanyeol! They had talked about this a month ago and he can already imagine how happy his boyfriend to know this!

He dials his boyfriend’s number and, excitedly, ignores the fact that it goes to the voicemail. “Chanyeol! Guess what? I got the tickets! It’s for tomorrow!! I’m so excited and I’m sure you are too!” He babbles into the phone, swinging his legs like a kid while thumbing along the corner of the precious tickets.

Chanyeol will come. Of course, he will. This is the concert they are looking forward to. There is no way Chanyeol will miss this.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice resonates on the next day.

Baekhyun gulps back the bile in his throat. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can go to the concert. I just…” Chanyeol sighs into the phone. Baekhyun grips onto his favorite scarf, the one that Chanyeol said it suited him the most.

“That’s… that’s okay. Yeah, that’s okay.” Baekhyun says cheerfully, trying to smile and blink away the upcoming tears. Chanyeol sighs and mutters another apology to him, before he then answers to some call from Kyungsoo or Sehun from behind.

“We can go on another day of the premiere, okay?” Chanyeol proposes softly and Baekhyun closes his eyes.

“…okay.”

“Bye, Baekhyun. I will talk to you later.”

“By—” The call is disconnected before he could finish his bye. Baekhyun drops his scarf down to the floor, sniffling his tears while trying his best to keep a positive mind. That’s okay. It’s not that important anyway. They can just… go to another day—

Baekhyun stares at the written date on the ticket. Today’s the last day of the premiere. There is no more another day.

“I-It’s okay,” he whispers, putting the ticket into his pocket as he thinks that he can go all by himself. As he bends down to take his scarf, he doesn’t rise up and instead he crouches down on the floor, burying his face into his arms.

“It’s okay, Baekhyunnie. O-Okay. You are okay…”

It’s straining; their relationship is straining. And truthfully speaking, it’s getting tiring.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sits on the bench late night on the next day, because according to the forecast a week ago, tonight’s moon will be very beautiful. He saw the news a week ago with Chanyeol and they promised to see the moon together today. He wonders whether Chanyeol will remember it.

He sits there on the freezing bench while humming to a song, being alone, and cold. Seated beside him are two cans of coffee to accompany him. They are for himself and for Chanyeol, of course. The two of them could see the big round moon while snuggling for warmth and sipping onto the coffee.

The promise was made a week ago, to be there seated on the bench by seven pm.

It’s eight pm.

Baekhyun holds his head up, staring at the moon alone while trying to fight back his tears.

Chanyeol forgets their promise again. Baekhyun feels somehow very disappointed to know that his boyfriend keeps forgetting about their dates and plans, like… like he is not important at all.

“Hic,” he tries his best to tell himself to not cry, but it’s been days and he has been doing his best in holding back. Maybe he can let it go for once.

Silent tears slip out of his droopy eyes and the sight of the moon is not longer clear while he cries softly. The weather is very cold but it’s still not as cold as how his heart feels right now. Baekhyun wonders where he did wrong. Is he not good enough?

 

 

“Baekhyun? Is that you?”

He yelps and quickly brings an arm up to wipe his tears with his sleeve. As he sniffs his snot away, he pales when he finds out that the one calling for his name is Sehun. Before the boy could see his state, Baekhyun quickly wipes his while face with his hands.

Sehun looks surprised to find him there, his mouth hanging slightly open.

“What are you doing here?” He asks. Baekhyun glances here and there, trying to come up with an excuse, “I… I was just… just watching the moon.” He says softly. Sehun doesn’t look convinced but the boy goes to sit beside him on the bench.

“Shit,” Sehun curses, flinching, “this bench is so damn cold! How could you sit on there?”

Baekhyun forces a smile. “It’s okay to me. What are you doing out here tonight, Sehun?”

Sehun shrugs. “I forgot my book on the lunch room, getting it back.” He answers while lifting a notebook. Baekhyun sends him a silent smile before bending his head down to hide his probably flushed face and swollen tears. Sehun doesn’t miss it, of course.

“Seriously, Baekhyun. What are you doing here alone? You can’t be here just to watch the moon, while there are two cans of—”

He stops talking when he takes a hold onto one of the cans. With wide eyes, Sehun looks up to him. “How long have you been here?” He asks silently.

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers. “Um,”

“Baekhyun, answer me. Do you know how fucking cold this coffee is? How long have you been here, sitting on this damn freezing bench?” Sehun grits his teeth. Baekhyun gulps, but eventually his tears betray him and he is sobbing.

Sehun sighs and drops back the can to the bench, listening to how heavy it sounds clanking to the wood due to the coffee being frozen already.

“Baekhyun, it’s so fucking cold! You can’t be possibly here—”

“I was waiting for Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cuts him off silently. “I still am waiting for him.”

Sehun says nothing for a moment, too surprised to even respond. Baekhyun sniffs, his shoulders shaking as he cries lowly. It takes a moment but then he feels Sehun’s hands on his arms and then his face is on the boy’s shoulder. Baekhyun can’t take affection while he is sad, because it will make him cries harder than he intends to.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry that my friend is a dumb forgetful person.” Sehun says softly.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “…it’s not your f-fault. It’s not the first time.”

 “What do you mean?” Sehun asks, leaning away to look at his face clearly. He is frowning.

“Nothing, I was just—”

“Baekhyun.” Sehun’s frown gets deeper. Baekhyun bites his lip. “Chanyeol, he… he just… forgot a lot of things, I guess.” He smiles, trying to show Sehun that he is okay, but it seems like Sehun doesn’t think that way.

“You mean that he forgets your plans you two made together and this is not the first time? Has he done it before?”

Baekhyun chokes on his tears, nodding. Oh, he can’t hold it back anymore. His silent cries turn into loud wails and poor Sehun because that boy has to calm him down.

“Gosh, Baekhyun. Don’t cry! Oh my God, I don’t know you are such a crybaby.” He says, grumbling.

That works as a joke because Baekhyun is giggling while crying, such a weird feat. Maybe he has gone insane already, who knows.

Sehun pats the back of his head while he grips onto the boy’s jacket, trying to stop himself from embarrassing his state any further. When he deems like he is calm enough, he leans away from the hug with his face flushed in red.

“Sorry about that.” He mutters lowly, wiping his face. Sehun sighs. “Why didn’t you tell him about it?”

“Um… he is just… busy, I guess.” Baekhyun says, fiddling with his fingers. Sehun frowns. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“You are his friend. I don’t want to… bad mouth him.” He sniffs.

“I will talk to him an—”

“No!!” Baekhyun lifts his head up, yelping. Sehun blinks in surprise. “Why?”

“This is… a trouble in our relationship and, and if there is something who should be talking to him, then it’s me. I want to finish this trouble by myself. I don’t want to drag you into this, Sehun.”

“But Chanyeol is so fucking dumb and he—”

“Please?” Baekhyun gives him a pleading look, “Don’t tell him anything, please? Please, please?”

Sehun opens his mouth to say something else but Baekhyun is still pleading, so he ends up sighing. “Alright. I won’t tell anyone. But,” he lifts a finger to warn him, “but if you guys still don’t talk about it by the end of the week, I won’t stand still. Understand?”

Baekhyun smiles sadly. “Okay.”

Sehun sighs again. “Dumb and dumber.” He grumbles softly.

Baekhyun gazes down to his lap. “How is… Kyungsoo?”

“Still the same, broken hearted and crying. Chanyeol’s been a nurse by his side 24/7.” Sehun says, not noticing the effect of his words. Baekhyun bends his head lower, feeling betrayed and sad. “Oh.”

He is going to cry again. Oh no. He doesn’t want to dislike Kyungsoo. It’s not even Kyungsoo’s fault or Chanyeol’s fault, but he feels like he is betrayed by the two of them.

“I… I’m going back to my dorm. Thanks for listening, Sehun. You should go back before you catch a cold.” Baekhyun says quickly while rising up from the frozen bench, noticing how cold it is since he forgets his jacket.

Sehun scoffs. “Look at yourself, Baekhyun. Your fingers are freezing, I bet. Go and warm yourself. I will see you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun nods and runs away, trying to tell his feet to run faster because he is on the verge of crying again.

Chanyeol has been by Kyungsoo’s side for every second. Why does it hurt him when he heard that? Those two are best friends, it’s only right that Chanyeol is there for his friend who is in need. Baekhyun is no one; they had just known each other in no more than months.

But you are his boyfriend; said the voice in his head.

Baekhyun slams the door to his dorm open, alerting his roommate.

“Baekhyun? Where have you been?” Jinki hyung scolds him, but upon seeing his flushed face and the tears in his eyes, the older boy gathers him in a hug.

“What’s wrong? Why are you so cold?”

He shakes his head, crying, again, into his roommate’s embrace, because as much as he wants to deny it, the voice was right.

He is Chanyeol’s boyfriend, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this part and I will love the next part more ;) Hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been a whole week since Kyungsoo starts crashing in their dorm room. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, of course, Kyungsoo is his best friend and he will do anything to make him happy, that goes for Sehun as well. Kyungsoo barely eats anything, so Chanyeol starts shoving food down his throat while Sehun has a tight grip around a refusing Kyungsoo.

Class for today has already finished and Chanyeol grabs a few cups of pudding Sehun has bought from the cafeteria. He shoves one into Kyungsoo’s unsuspecting hands and tries to give a stern glare. Kyungsoo pouts and rips the pudding open before he starts licking onto the pudding, a weird habit he has since they were little. Really, they have been friends for so many years, Chanyeol knows every little habit that Kyungsoo and Sehun possess.

Kyungsoo is dazing out again, he notices. He nudges onto his friend’s ribs and nods his head. “What are you thinking about?” He asks. Kyungsoo nips onto the pudding and shakes his head.

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow. “You are thinking about him again, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo gives a tiny nod as an answer. He sighs. “I don’t understand what’s going on with his head but he should not act like this. He is being so childish right now.” He comments, not wanting to talk about Kyungsoo’s mean boyfriend but he can’t help badmouthing the man.

“I miss him.” Kyungsoo admits in a soft whisper. Chanyeol says nothing, actually not knowing what to respond it with. They are enveloped with silence for a while before Chanyeol starts again after a gulp of his own pudding bite.

“Soo, have you tried to call him again?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “He won’t answer anyway. Why would I try?”

That makes Chanyeol frowns. “But you two are- forget it.” He shakes his head and stops talking, not knowing what to do with those two. Kyungsoo nods his head, before he remembers something.

“Um, Chanyeol? I didn’t see Baekhyun in the class?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up with his two curious eyes.

Chanyeol blinks. “You didn’t? He didn’t come?” He questions back in surprise. It’s not like Baekyun to ever skip his class. Is there something wrong?

Kyungsoo’s whole face is frowning. “You don’t know?”

“No, I don’t.” Chanyeol admits hesitantly, suddenly feeling how weird those words coming out of his mouth. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes back on him. “Shouldn’t you know why?” His friend asks again.

Chanyeol fidgets nervously, putting his empty cup of pudding down to the bedside drawer. “I haven’t talked to him for a few days…”

“What?” Kyungsoo’s shrieking voice echoes in the dorm room.

Chanyeol puffs his cheeks, “He doesn’t say anything, Soo. He understands the situation.” He says, trying to convince Kyungsoo, but it ends up like he is convincing himself. There is a nagging feeling in his chest that he can’t shake away. He wonders what it is.

“But, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo puts the pudding down. “He is your boyfriend! Try to pay more attention to him!” He said. What Kyungsoo told him is right, very true, and a part of Chanyeol finds it agreeing to that statement.

Chanyeol parts his mouth before he shakes his head. “But you are sad, Soo! I need to take care of you!” He tries to reason. With whom, he doesn’t know.

Kyungsoo groans, pulling onto his own hair. “Ugh, you are so stupid! Sure, I’m sad, but that doesn’t mean that you can abandon your own boyfriend! Now go look for him and tell him you are sorry.” He lets out a cute growl, his finger pointing towards the closed door of the dorm room and waits impatiently.

Chanyeol gazes down to his hands, mind full of Kyungsoo’s words echoing all over in his head. It downs on him that he actually misses Baekhyun very much and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to see his little boyfriend.

“You are right. I will go look for him now,” he mutters, fisting one hand and rising up from the bed. Kyungsoo claps his hands excitedly and Chanyeol glances back to him, pointing a finger to him to warn him, “You stay here! Don’t go anywhere!”

Kyungsoo huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest, nodding like a little kid. Chanyeol reaches over to ruffle his hair before he runs out of his dorm room with his phone in his pocket and heads towards the rooms a few away from his own.

Funny, Baekhyun is this close but Chanyeol suddenly feels they are so far apart. They are just meters away, but it feels like they are miles away.

Chanyeol lifts his hand and delivers urgent knocks onto the door to Baekhyun’s door room. It takes a while and his knuckles start hurting from how strong he is knocking, but when finally the door is opened, Chanyeol’s smile falters a bit.

“H-Hello, hyung,” he greets Baekhyun’s kind roommate with a tiny polite bow. The older boy is downright glaring at him and he doesn’t know why it is.

“What do you want?” The boy asks lowly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Chanyeol unconsciously takes a step back and gulps down, his Adam’s apple bobbing in nervousness.

“I… I want to- I mean, is Baekhyun inside? Can I see him?” He asks softly, suddenly afraid and wondering why the hell he is stuttering as is the one standing in front of him is Baekhyun’s dad?

“No.”

Chanyeol’s smile drops, “Um, is that- that so? I, well, I just—”

Then he suddenly hears soft coughs resonating from the room and his eyes instantly snap to stare into the dorm room, searching for that one boy he misses the most. His view is then blocked by the older boy.

“H-Hyung, is Baekhyun inside? Is he… is he sick or something?” Chanyeol stutters.

The boy frowns. “Baekhyun is having a cold.”

“Oh- can I- can I get in and see—”

“No. Baekhyun doesn’t want to meet anyone as of right now.” The boy says and makes a move with his chin to point out that he should just go. Chanyeol hears more coughing coming from the inside and his chest churns at the imaginary picture of his little boyfriend being pale and sick.

“I- hyung, can I—”

The older boy ignores him and slams the door to his face, almost hurting his nose if he doesn’t step back quick enough. Chanyeol stands there in front of the door for quite a while, trying to process what had just happened.

Baekhyun is in there, sick and having a cold. Chanyeol doesn’t know when did that happen or what had caused Baekhyun to catch a cold, but he feels so guilty that he doesn’t know about it. Whenever he just slightly sneezes from the cold breezes, Baekhyun would be so quick to rearrange his scarf or jacket so he wouldn’t catch a cold.

Now he thinks about it, Chanyeol really doesn’t know why he hasn’t been communicating with Baekhyun for a few days. Is that even normal for boyfriends? It feels like something is off here and everything is wrong, but Chanyeol just can’t make it up in his mind.

With one last glance to the closed door, Chanyeol walks to the cafeteria to grab some food and maybe try to clear his mind for a bit.

 

 

 

 

There is a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, placed atop of the cafeteria table, with his phone settled beside it. Chanyeol has been staring at his phone for quite sometimes, ever since he left Baekhyun’s dorm room to chill out.

Well, it has been three hours exactly since he sits there, pondering in his head over what has gone wrong.

He really wants to call Baekhyun and listen to his voice, as it’s been a few days since the last time they have talked at all. The sky has turned shades darker and he still hasn’t made his mind up about to be brave enough to call Baekhyun or maybe try to go to his room again later.

Chanyeol glances to the clock and finds it’s almost six in the evening. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Chanyeol has finally reached for his phone. He unlocks the device and finds the cute smiling face of his little boyfriend decorating his background picture. A smile curls up on his mouth as he stares at the sight and then there is this huge braveness coming from nowhere that pushes him to dial the numbers that he remembers by heart.

With the device placed right against his ear, Chanyeol listens to the boring dial tone as he waits for the call to be answered. His heart is thundering in his chest, and when the dial tone stops, his heart skips a beat.

There is a weak cough heard from the background sound and Chanyeol frowns at how weak it is.

“…hello?”

The sweet cute voice that he treasures the most is now laced with a heavy sound of cold. Chanyeol parts his mouth and whispers, “Baek?”

There is a long silence greeting his soft call and Chanyeol is this close from thinking that the phone call might be disconnected or if there might be a problem with the connection, but then he hears the voice.

“Hello. Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice sounds so heavy from the cold, but Chanyeol still can hear the… surprise and disbelief tone. But why though?

“Baekhyun, are you… are you feeling alright?” Chanyeol whispers softly, his one hand reaching for the hot chocolate cup unconsciously. Just something for him to hold onto.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer for a few seconds and that makes Chanyeol’s whole being goes all nervous.

“I’m alright, I guess.” Baekhyun says weakly. Chanyeol’s mouth opens for a second but he can’t find the next word to say, and Baekhyun is quick enough to continue with, “Why are you calling?”

Chanyeol frowns in confusion. What’s with that question? That’s so weird? Isn’t it normal for him to call his own boyfriend and check on his condition?

“I… I just want to hear your voice?” He cracks an answer, his tone full on uncertainty that makes himself hesitant. “And I knocked onto your room earlier, a few hours ago I think, and your roommate hyung told me you have a cold.”

“Yes. Yes, hyung told me about that.” Baekhyun responds silently.

Chanyeol grips onto the cup. “Are you feeling quite okay right now? Can we meet? I just miss you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything for a moment. That alone has Chanyeol feeling so afraid and nervous.

“Okay. Let’s meet up. Is the park okay for you?” Baekhyun suggests softly. Chanyeol’s whole face brightens up. “Yes! Yes, of course! I’m currently at the cafeteria and it’s really close to the park! I will be waiting for you there, Baekhyun! Make sure to dress warmly- wait, I can warm you up just fine!”

Baekhyun just hums softly and mutters, “See you,” before ending the phone call altogether. Chanyeol grabs onto the cup of hot chocolate and chugs the remaining drink down, not caring the slight burn in his throat.

 

 

 

 

The orange sky slowly turns into grey and before he knows it, the night is young and Baekhyun is seen entering the park. Chanyeol’s whole face lights up and he feels so giddy with every single thing now. It feels so long since the last time he saw his little boyfriend, so he actually can’t contain his happiness.

Their surrounding is pretty dark but Chanyeol can notice the paleness all over Baekhyun’s face and then it downs on him that his boyfriend is currently sick. Sick with a cold and he still manages to come here to meet Chanyeol.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” He calls excitedly.

Baekhyun buries his face into the thick scarf wrapped around his neck and has his hands stuffed into the pocket of the heavy coat he is wearing. Chanyeol is relieved to know that Baekhyun is dressed warm enough because he doesn’t want to let Baekhyun go back to him room so soon.

“Hello.” Baekhyun’s voice is cracking in the middle of his greeting and Chanyeol frowns a bit.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asks, steeping forward to feel his temperature but Baekhyun takes a step back to avoid him. He blinks questioningly and Baekhyun clears his throat.

“I’m… I’m okay. I have a cold and you don’t want to get it through me.” Baekhyun says softly.

Chanyeol parts his mouth to say something about how he doesn’t mind it at all, but he decides to just drop it. “How long have you been sick? Have you gone to the clinic?”

Baekhyun shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant and that move alone is already so strange to Chanyeol, because Baekhyun never really shrugs like that.

“It’s been a few days.” The answer is short.

Chanyeol takes a step forward, being careful, but Baekhyun still steps away backwards. He frowns at that and asks, “Are you sure you are alright?” And this is not only for his health condition, but for his whole being.

Baekhyun nods, “Yes.”

He gulps. “Okay. So, um… I’m sorry and I just… really miss you. It’s been a few days since I saw you and I just really, really mis—”

“You are busy, Chanyeol. I understand.” Baekhyun buries his lower face into the scarf when the gentle breeze blows.

“Ye- I mean, no, uh, I’m just taking care of Kyungso—”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun calls his name softly, his pretty eyes staring straight into his own. Chanyeol just notices how red those eyes are, how swollen they are.

“Y-Yes?” He stutters nervously, because Baekhyun’s stare seems like he is trying to say something really important.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, their eyes still locked together in a stern gaze. “You really like Kyungsoo, don’t you?”

Chanyeol blinks, his head tilting in confusion. “What? Err, yes, of course?”

He sees the way Baekhyun’s gaze is wavering at his answer. “You must really like Kyungsoo. of course I understand why. Kyungsoo is so lovely and kind-hearted. And you have been friends with him for so long, it’s no wonder that you really like him.”

“Wait, wait.” Chanyeol holds his two palms up to stop him, “What’s about Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun bends his head for a moment, his shoulder trembling and his breathe shaky. He then lifts his head back and Chanyeol’s words are stuck in his throat as he sees tears filling those pretty eyes.

“I have been thinking about this for quite a long time,” Baekhyun starts slowly, “And I just… want to say that… before we hurt each other even more, Chanyeol, I think we should just break up and let go.” Baekhyun says with finality in his tone.

Chanyeol’s smile drops off of his face. “…what?”

Baekhyun shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, not wanting to show how trembling he is.

“You must really like Kyungsoo, I understand that—”

“Wait! What are you talking a-about? I don’t l-like Kyungsoo that w-way!!” Chanyeol flails his arms in urgency. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, “I saw you, Chanyeol.”

“What do you… mean?”

Baekhyun looks into his eyes, a sad smile being sent to him.

“I saw you and Kyungsoo back then, when the two of you were out in dates.” Baekhyun admits softly and that’s enough to make Chanyeol stumble back in surprise.

“Wha—”

“You must be wondering how I know all of that,” Baekhyun buries his whole face into his scarf, trying to wipe his unshed tears before they could fall down, “I have liked you for a long while, Chanyeol, and I have noticed every single thing that is related to you. Sad, isn’t it?” He lets out shaky chuckle.

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open as Baekhyun continues to say, “I have noticed how you have always seen Kyungsoo in a slightly different way than you did towards Sehun. I couldn’t help but hated myself because I knew back then that you really liked Kyungsoo, yet I still couldn’t stop myself from giving you a silly letter.”

A soft sob is heard and Baekhyun gulps heavily, “I guess I was lucky enough to spend some time with you. I’m so thankful that you spare my feeling for a worthwhile, Chanyeol, but it’s time for us to go back to reality. We can’t keep going on like this.”

“…b-baekhyun, wait—”

“I want you to be happy, Chanyeol—”

“B-But I like you!!”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “You just like me as your friend—”

“Baekhyun! W-What are you t-t-talking about??” Chanyeol chokes out in disbelief, dread filling his whole being.

“I…” Baekhyun pauses for a second, “I want us to break up, Chanyeol. It’s… it’s for the better.”

“I- I don’t want to!! Please, Baekhyun, don’t break up with me, I- I mean why but, but—”

“I’m not a charity case, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers softly, his voice brought by the wind into the silent night. His words send Chanyeol an imaginary slap across his face.

What?

“I don’t want you to stay with me just because you can’t handle telling me off. You are so kind-hearted, Chanyeol, and I don’t want you to s-suffer just because of… m-me.”

Chanyeol’s lips tremble at how he can’t find any more words coming out from his mouth.

Baekhyun sighs softly, “First love would never be forgotten.” He reminds softly and that alone is enough to make one tear rolls down Chanyeol’s cheek.

“N-No… Baekhyun, I just—”

Baekhyun smiles to him, “I really… really love you, Chanyeol. And I just want you to be happy with someone that you like the most.” He says softly, his tone gentle and kind just like how he usually talks. Chanyeol shakes his head, “Baekhyun, you are my bo—”

“I…” Baekhyun cuts him off softly, giving him a sorrowful smile that makes Chanyeol’s chest twisting in pain, “I don’t want to be your rebound, Chanyeol.”

Rebound. Rebound. Rebound.

The word keeps repeating in Chanyeol’s ears.

With smile so wide and tears rolling down his face, Baekhyun takes a step back, one, two, three, until they are so far from one another. Chanyeol stares through his blurred eyes.

“I will just,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, shaky and painful, “I will just try to move on, okay? Don’t feel so bad about this. Nothing is your fault. Everything is my fault so don’t beat yourself over this, hm? It will take a while until I can get over you completely s-so,” he chokes softly before clearing his throat to muster his braveness and he curls the last smile.

“S-so… be happy, Chanyeol, okay? I love you s-so much but I will heal someday… This is a goodbye, I guess.”

Baekhyun lifts one hand, shaky and trembling and pale, before giving him a bye wave.

Even until that moment, he is still smiling to Chanyeol as if to assure him that he will be fine.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.” He whispers cheekily, despite the tears scrolling down his face.

Steps after steps are taken backwards and in a swift move, Baekhyun runs away from the park, leaving Chanyeol all alone to drown in his guilt and misery.

“... no. Don’t l-leave me,” he sobs softly, staring to the empty space in front of him.

It’s over now, isn’t it?

Baekhyun has just broken things off between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu it's not as angsty as I have imagined and planned but uwu I still hope you enjoy the breakup ;)


End file.
